El oceano de la mente
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Ryoma Echizen es uno de los agentes de marketing más conocido de Oriente. Pero el stress de esa fama lleva al príncipe a tomar unas vacaciones. Lo que este nunca espero, fue encontrarse en la playa a una misteriosa mujer que llamaría su atención. CAPI 8!
1. ¿Es hora de descansar?

_**Re editando para continuar con el fic**_

**Visiten mi blog:** rocio-asakura (punto) blogspot (punto) com (punto) ar

**Disclaimer:** _Princes of tennis_ ni mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen ToT, porque si yo tuviera a Tezuka, Eiji, Fuji, Ryoma, o cualquier otro bishonen de esta serie en mis manos…no quiero saber lo que haría con ellos n/n xD

**Summary:**_Ryoma Echizen y Tezuka Kunimitsu son los directores de marketing más conocidos y solicitados de Oriente. Pero el stress de esa fama lleva al príncipe a tomar unas vacaciones. Lo que este nunca espero, fue encontrarse en la playa a una misteriosa mujer, que captaría completamente su atención sin proponérselo. RyomaxSakuno._

**Las Aclas n.n:**

_**Tablet:**_ Es una computadora pequeña, creo que todos la ubican.

_**RRPP:**_ personas encargadas de relaciones públicas n.n. En este caso, de organizar eventos para que las empresas que los contraten sean más conocidas. Básicamente tienen a su cargo la publicidad y difusión.

_**BMW Z05:**_ es un auto o.o

_**Isla de Miyako:**_ Ubicada en la península de **Okinawa**. En Japón o.o

_**L**__**'**__**Arc**__**~en~**__**Ciel**__**:**_Es una banda de J-Rock japonesa. Hyde es el cantante de la banda.

_Japonés:_

_**Kami-sama:**_ Díos

_**Sayounara:**_ Adiós

**El océano de la mente**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capítulo 1: "¿Es hora de descansar?"_

La pequeña pelota amarilla de tenis rebotaba rítmicamente sobre la cancha, mientras que los dos jugadores se movían según la dirección que está tomaba. Uno sonreía con arrogancia, mientras que el otro permanecía con expresión imperturbable.

-Mada mada dane –susurro Ryoma luego de haber anotado un punto a su adversario.

Tezuka solo se limitó a contemplarlo detrás de sus anteojos con una ceja levantada.

Ambos estuvieron dispuestos a seguir con su partido, cuando el saque de Tezuka Kunimitsu fue interrumpido por la llegada del asistente del mismo, Oishi Syuichirouh.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero…Tezuka tienes una reunión importante con la señora Kyôyama, dueña de la cadena de hoteles "En" –habló Oishi, revisando su tablet.

Kunimitsu asintió, al momento en que tomaba una toalla para secar con está su sudor.

-Cuándo será el día en que nos dejen jugar tranquilos? ù.u

-Deja de protestar Ryoma, que tu secretaria desde hace una hora que te está buscando. Esta con los nervios por las nubes por que no puede localizarte. Pero obviamente ella no sabe que a ustedes dos les gusta escaparse aquí a jugar tenis ò.o –lo regaño severamente el asistente.

-Esa mujer es muy chillona e irritante como para no querer escapar de ella –refunfuño Ryoma, guardando su raqueta en el bolso y acomodándose luego su gorra blanca.

-Eres muy cruel con ella. De seguro ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre –lo reprendió Syuichirouh.

-Si lo recuerdo, es Tomo…Tomo…Tomoe Algo

-No es Tomoe Algo, Ryoma. Es Tomoka Osakada ¬.¬

-Me da igual. Despídela y búscame una nueva secretaria –ordeno Ryoma Echizen, encaminándose fuera de la cancha.

-¡¿cómo?! Pero…Ryoma! –intento protestar Oishi, pero el joven ya estaba lejos- Kami-sama, es la cuarta secretaria que despide un mes ¬.¬. No suele ser tan irritable, qué le sucederá?

-Echizen esta cansado –Tezuka tomó su bolso y lo acomodo en su hombro.

-Cómo? o.o

Sin siquiera explicarse el de lentes se encamino a la salida, seguido por su asistente quien prefirió no preguntar más al respecto.

º - º - º - º - º - º

Echizen Ryoma camino con pasos decididos por el corredor rumbo a su oficina.

-Si…gracias –exclamo, cortando la llamada que mantenía desde hace cinco minutos a través de su celular.

-Ryoma-sama! –Tomoka, al verlo llegar, corrió desesperada hacia él.

Echizen giro los ojos, fastidiado.

-Ryoma-sama! Katsura-san está molesto, quiere saber si conseguiste el cantante que le prometiste para la fiesta del "Shonen Jump" que se realizara en su hotel –habló atropelladamente la mujer, mientras que se podían oír los reclamos de un hombre, provenientes del teléfono que ella sostenía.

Ryoma le quitó el teléfono sin vacilar.

-Ohayo Katsura-san. Si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar –la voz molesta cesó apenas el príncipe comenzó a hablar- Si, lo conseguí. Me imagino que conoce a L'Arc~en~Ciel… si, lo sé, me lo repiten siempre…Sayounara Katsura-san.

Tomoka contempló asombrada como su jefe cortaba la comunicación y le entregaba el teléfono.

-Mada mada dane –le susurro Ryoma, antes de entrar a su oficina y sentarse tras su escritorio.

-Pero…¡¿cómo consiguió a L'Arc~en~Ciel?! Tengo entendido que en este momento están en una larga gira por Hokkaido! –consulto Osakada, sin poder creérselo aún.

-Hyde me debía un favor –respondió el príncipe con indiferencia- qué tienes para mí?

-Eehh? o.o…ah! cierto! Está es su correspondencia, la mayoría son de parte de sus admiradoras –explico, entregándole las cartas a Echizen.

Quien separo lo que verdaderamente le serviría, y tiro los sobres rosas sin molestarse en abrirlos siquiera.

-El señor Tao quiere que organice algún evento para uno de sus hoteles esta temporada.

-Cuál de todos?

-Creo que…el de Tokio –respondió la joven, leyendo sus apuntes.

-Lo supuse.

-Y la señorita Shiba, reportera de la revista "People", lo ha estado esperando desde hace media hora.

-Demonios había olvidado la entrevista –maldijo Ryoma por lo bajo- Hazla pasar, no quiero perder más tiempo con esas tonterías.

-De inmediato.

Tomoka salió de la oficina tras reverenciarse, para regresar a los pocos segundos seguida por una mujer de cabello corto, castaño.

-Ryoma Echizen, es un placer conocerlo n.n

-Sí, igualmente –respondió el aludido, desganado.

-Soy una gran admiradora suya. He seguido su carrera desde que comenzó hace… -habló emocionada la reportera.

-Aja, bien por usted. Le importaría si comenzamos de una vez? –la cortó el príncipe.

-Eh?... Si! Disculpe, a veces me entusiasmo demasiado

-Lo noté.

-Muy bien! Mi primera pregunta. Es usted uno de los mejores RRPP del mundo junto a su socio Tezuka Kunimitsu y es conocido mundialmente como "el príncipe de los eventos" a su corta edad de 26 años.

-Así es.

-El peso de esa fama no le es agotadora?

-No lo sé.

-Jajaja. También tiene la fama de ser muy evasivo a las preguntas , veo que es verdad. Ryoma-kun, tomara vacaciones este verano? Tengo entendido que no toma unas desde hace tres años.

El príncipe medito la respuesta… aquella reportera tenía razón, hacía tiempo que no tomaba vacaciones. Y debía aceptar que se sentía agotado. Toda esa fama, el trabajo excesivo, y el hecho de que las personas y los reporteros lo persiguieran en cada paso que daba lo tenían cansado. Ya no aguantaba más toda la presión que sentía, y quizás unas vacaciones le servirían para renovar sus energías y su paciencia (**la cual nunca tuvo demasiada**).

Pero…a dónde iría?

Sonrío para sí mismo al saber la respuesta. Iría a su casa en la Isla de Miyako. Esa casa estaba apartada de todo, tenía una pequeña playa privada y nadie lo molestaría allí.

-Príncipe Ryoma? –la reportera contemplo al joven, intrigada por su silencio.

-Sí, tomare vacaciones este verano.

º - º - º - º - º - º

Ryoma quería paz, quería tranquilidad, quería silencio. Bien, pues eso no fue precisamente lo que obtuvo al mudarse temporalmente a su casa en la costa Okinawa.

-Bienvenido a casa! nOn –canturreo un pelirrojo, apenas Echizen abrió la puerta principal.

-ò.ô

-Eah! Eres más joven de lo que creí –exclamo un segundo hombre con el cabello negro peinado hacía arriba, acercándose curioso al recién llegado.

-En las fotos de las revistas pareces mayor n.n –opino con tranquilidad un tercero, de cabello castaño y sonrisa apacible.

-Oishi ù.ú –el aludido, parado a la par del príncipe, volteó ante su llamado- Qué es esto? ¬.¬

-Esto? o.ô, se refiere a nosotros? –consulto Eiji a sus compañeros.

-Eso parece n.n –afirmo Syusuke.

-Es la servidumbre que me pediste que te contratara. Todos hombres, como especificaste –explico Syuichirouh con tranquilidad.

-Mmmh…ù.ú

-Es un placer conocerlo jefecito! Yo soy Eiji Kikumaru nOn –se presentó el pelirrojo, estirando emocionado sus brazos.

-Yo soy el gran Momoshiro Takeshi! –concluyo su presentación, sonriendo de lado y cruzando sus brazos para dar una pose seductora (**la cual no logro**).

-Y yo soy Syusuke Fuji n.n –el de sonrisa escalofriante hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

La cual Ryoma contesto levemente, desganado.

-Bien! Pues, te dejo que disfrutes tus vacaciones nOn (**qué por cierto al fin decidiste tomar. Desde que te conozco que te ínsito porque te tomes unas ¬.¬, estabas insoportable ya en el trabajo y nadie te agantaba**). Nos vemos en un mes Ryoma n.n –dicho esto, Oishi salió de la casa, subiéndose en su auto (**un BMW Z05**) y perdiéndose en la lejanía.

-Bien, quedamos solos –exclamo Momoshiro.

-Eso parece n.n –apoyo Fuji.

-Qué es lo que nuestro jefecito quiere hacer primero? –consulto Kikumaru, abrazando a Ryoma.

Quien libero un prolongado suspiro.

Había preferido contratar hombres como servidumbre en lugar de mujeres chillonas puesto a que ya estaba harto de estas últimas, pero al parecer Oishi se había esforzado en buscar los sujetos más molestos y entrometidos para servirle.

Luego buscaría alguna forma de vengarse del asistente de su socio, por el momento vería la forma de hacer útiles a aquellos idiotas.

-Tú! –Echizen señalo a Eiji- Prepárame un baño –concluyo con voz demandante- Tú arregla mi habitación –le ordeno a Momoshiro- Y tú prepara la cena ¬.¬ -finalizo sus indicaciones, señalando a Fuji.

-Qué? Ya empezamos? –protesto Takeshi- No nos tomaremos tiempo para conocernos? ToT

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo conocerlos. Alguna otra queja? –consulto Ryoma. Tanto Eiji como Momoshiro levantaron la mano para hablar- Pues se tendrán que guárdensela ¬.¬. Muévanse de una vez y no pierdan más tiempo ò.o

-Siii! ToT -respondieron en coro Takeshi y Kikumaru, alejándose arrastrando sus pasos.

-Y tú qué esperas? ò.ô –Echizen observo impaciente a Syusuke.

-En realidad nada n.n –respondió tranquilamente Fuji, encaminándose a la cocina tras realizar una reverencia.

El príncipe se froto la sien, exasperado.

º - º - º - º - º - º

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma se levantó temprano y de mal humor. Esto último causado por sus nuevos sirvientes, quienes no podían pasar ni siquiera un segundo sin hacer escándalo o haber provocado una catástrofe.

En solo la primera noche que había pasado sus sirvientes habían acabado con casi toda la comida de la casa, habían roto un par de platos "accidentalmente", y habían inundado el baño de la planta alta, a lo que le siguió los chillidos histéricos de un mojado Kikumaru, que en lugar de busca una solución productiva al desborde del agua solo corría en círculos como el gran inútil que era.

Por lo que, aquella mañana, prefirió desayunar rápidamente mientras ignoraba los estúpidos (**en su parecer**) comentarios de Eiji y Momoshiro, para luego salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina (**la cual conducía a una pequeña playa privada**).

Ya fuera de la casa de verano, comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo. Necesitaba con urgencia hacer algo para relajarse o terminaría despidiendo a sus sirvientes después de un día de estar con ellos.

Corrió varias veces de una punta a la otra de la playa, y a medida que se calmaba fue disminuyendo la velocidad, hasta llegar al punto en que correr fue remplazado por caminar. Ryoma sonrío de lado. La sensación agradable que le transmitía las olas al rozar sus pies terminó por ponerlo de buen humor.

Continúo su caminata un poco más, hasta distinguir algo entre las rocas que llamó su atención.

-Y ese pedazo de tela? –se preguntó curioso, encaminándose a donde este se encontraba.

Cual fue su sorpresa al notar que no solo era un pedazo de tela, sino que esta formaba parte del vestido de una mujer. Una mujer de largo cabello castaño, que reposaba entre las rocas, inconsciente.

-Maldición! –exclamo, acercándose a la joven rápidamente dando saltos peligrosos entre las rocas- Señorita¡¿Me escucha?! Señorita!

Echizen sacudía a la joven levemente, en un intento de hacerla reaccionar. Más todo fue en vano.

-Su corazón sigue latiendo, pero muy despacio –susurro esperanzado, tras haber acercado su oído al pecho de ella.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue aplicarle los primeros auxilios, golpeando el pecho de ella entre pausas contadas para que así sacarle el agua de su interior. Pero al ver que nada surtía efecto, su cuerpo se tensó.

-"No hay otra opción" –pensó Ryoma, inhalando todo el aire que podía, para luego exhalarlo en el interior de la boca entreabierta de la joven.

Y tras repetir varias veces el proceso (**ignorando como poco a poco comenzaba a disfrutar rozar sus labios con los de la castaña**), la mujer tosió con fuerza, liberando una gran cantidad de agua mezclada con un poco de sangre.

Ryoma escucho nuevamente el corazón de ella, descubriendo complacido que este se movía con más fuerza que antes.

Ya más aliviado, el príncipe se permitió contemplar a la mujer detenidamente. La piel de ella era pálida, su cabello estaba mojado, al igual que su vestido (**el cual se ceñía en cada curva del cuerpo femenino ante la humedad**) y no llevaba zapatos. Quizás los había perdido en el agua.

La mujer volvió a toser.

Sin dudarlo siquiera, Ryoma la tomo entre brazos al momento en que se incorporaba. Mirándola una última vez de reojo, Echizen encamino sus pasos de regreso a su casa.

_**Continuara…**_

**Terminado de escribir:**a las 11:44 del día 6/2/07

**Reditado: **22:36 del día 3/2/13

**Escuchando:** "_Make you free_" de Hisoca, terser opening de PoT.

-**Hola a todos! nOn es un gusto regresar con un nuevo fic n.n, el cual espero sea de su agrado.**

**Ren:**"el océano de la mente"? o.o…de que se trata?

-**Gome Ren-kun, tendrás que leerlo para saberlo xD. Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron "Cuál es mi motivación?" y "Si, acepto" hasta el final, mil gracias por sus reviews, su paciencia y su apoyo! T.T… estaba pensando en escribir un one-shot de cómo se conocieron Yukari y Ryoga, pero aún no estoy muy segura o.o**

**Ren:** Terminaste?

**-Ya casi. Perdón a las personas que me pidieron que leyera sus fics! No tuve nada de tiempo como para entrar a y ver que hay de nuevo! . me fui de viaje, y apenas volví mi hermano se mudaba a otra ciudad para ir a la universidad ToT, veré en ponerme al día con todo T.T**

**Ren:** Ahora si podemos irnos?

**-Sip! Ya podemos n.n. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!**

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

Ayer pase por tu casa, me tiraste con un revolver o.o

No te lo voy a devolver ¬.¬

**rocio-asakura**


	2. ¿Tu quien eres?

**Summary: **_Ryoma Echizen y Tezuka Kunimitsu son los directores de marketing más conocidos y solicitados de Oriente. Pero el stress de esa fama lleva al príncipe a tomar unas vacaciones. Lo que este nunca espero, fue encontrarse en la playa a una misteriosa mujer, que captaría completamente su atención sin proponérselo. RyomaxSakuno. _

**Advertencia:** este es un universo alterno para los que no lo notaron. Por lo tanto la trama me pertenece y no los personajes que empleo. También la historia contendrá Lime o Lemmon, por lo lean bajo su propia decisión.

**Las Aclas n.n:**

**_El Cuco:_** Personaje imaginario con que, por medio del miedo se impelía a los niños o se los reprimía a un fin determinado bajo la amenaza que "viniera el CUCO y se lo llevase". En algunas regiones se lo llama también COCO.

**El océano de la mente **

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 2: "¿Tú quien eres?"_

El aroma del mar entraba constantemente por la ventana abierta, inundando la habitación y siendo siempre acompañada por una suave brisa, la cual mecía las cortinas blancas a su paso.

Ryoma, sentado desde hace tiempo a la par de la cama, mantenía la vista fija en la joven que había encontrado entre las rocas. Esta permanecía aún inconsciente entre la suavidad y comodidad que le brindaban las almohadas y frazadas de la cama mientras que el príncipe tan solo la observaba, esperando en cierta forma ansioso a que despertara y le dijera quien era.

La expresión de la mujer se contrajo, denotando dolor.

-"debe tener una pesadilla" -pensó Echizen, tomando la mano de ella en un impulso que no pudo controlar, y en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Cosa que al parecer logró dado a que la joven volvió a mostrarse apacible.

-"desde cuanto te volviste sentimental? Es solo una mujer como cualquiera" –se reprocho mentalmente Ryoma, sonriéndose a si mismo con burla.

-no tendrá frío? o.o -la voz de Kikumaru hablándole al oído heló la sangre del príncipe.

Quien no dudo en soltar la mano de ella e incorporarse de golpe.

-qué haces aquí? ¬///¬

-pues...yo solo venía a... -Eiji miro hacía otro lado, rezando por que se le ocurriera rápido una buena excusa (**y en lo posible que también fuera creíble**).

-estoy esperando ù.ú

-etto...viste que esta a punto de llover? n.nUu

-Eiji!

-bien! tenía curiosidad ToT. Yo estaba en el baño cuando llegaste con ella, y como Momoshiro y Fuji solo hablan de eso mientras limpian… -se explico el pelirrojo, incapaz de mentir.

-eres el colmo ¬.¬

-jeje n.nU...no tiene frió? -insistió una vez más, siendo observado por su jefe de forma inquisitiva- ese vestido parase mojado, y por más que este tapada con frazadas, estas no tardaran en mojarse y no habrá servido de nada o.o

-vaya...sabes pensar -exclamo con burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Eiji chillo en forma de protesta, más su jefe prefirió ignorarlo- se que tiene frió... -la expresión del príncipe se suavizo cuando este dirigió su mirada a la mujer- pero que pretendes? que le saque el vestido a una perfecta extraña? ¬////¬

La sola idea sonrojo al pelirrojo.

-jejeje creo que es mejor así n////nU -Kikumaru vio como Ryoma se encaminaba fuera de la habitación- a donde vas? o.o

-a tomar un baño. Tú quédate aquí por si despierta y...Eiji -el aludido parpadeo sin comprender- le haces algo y el despido no será lo único que recibirás ¬.¬

Con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, el pelirrojo asintió.

- - - - -

Los parpados de la mujer temblaron, abriéndose a los pacos segundos y revelando unos tiernos ojos rubí. La castaña tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar de sorpresa al ver el rostro de un joven muy cerca del suyo y unos ojos que la miraban con impaciencia.

-despertaste? –pregunto inocentemente Eiji. Ella tan solo pudo asentir con la cabeza como respuesta. Acaso no era obvio que lo había hecho?- siiii! despertaste!! despertaste!!

Ante el bullicio de Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Fuji y Ryoma no tardaron en llegar al cuarto.

-¡¡¿¿qué paso??!! -consultaron los tres en coro.

-ya despertó! nOn -respondió el pelirrojo, sonriendo orgulloso- sabía que los cuidados de Kikumaru Eiji no podían fallar +o+

-Eiji, la cuidaste tan solo 5 minutos mientras yo me bañaba ¬.¬ -le aclaro Echizen, secando con una toalla su cabello mojado.

-5 minutos son todo lo que necesito para saber que mis habilidades como enfermero son las mejores uOu -se defendió el aludido.

Ryoma negó con un gesto de cabeza, y diciéndose a si mismo que proseguir con aquella charla era completamente inútil, se acercó cautelosamente a la joven.

-cómo te sientes?

-eh?...pues...bien -respondió la aludida, sonando un tanto perdida- quienes son ustedes? Qué hago aquí?

-mucho gusto! yo soy Eiji Kikumaru nOn encargado de cuidarte mientras estabas inconsciente. Tengo 26 años, mi tipo de sangre es A, nací el 28 de Noviembre y mi signo es Sagitario. Me gusta mucha la música (**mi banda favorita es "Chocolate"**) y también... -a medida que Kikumaru hablaba de forma atropellada, un dolor molesto de cabeza comenzaba a azotar a la castaña, que hacía un gran esfuerzo en fingir una sonrisa.

Al parecer, aún no estaba preparada para procesar mucha información tras lo que había sufrido, y el que Eiji hablara sin parar no ayudaba.

-Eiji! -el entusiasmado relato fue cortado por la voz irritada del príncipe- no tienes platos que lavar? ¬.¬

-no, Fuji-chan se encarga de eso o.o

-pues ahora el encargado eres vos ¬.¬. Muévete! ùOu

-pero no me gusta lavar platos! ToT

-no te pregunte ò.o -en vista de que no podría convencer a su jefe, Eiji arrastro sus pasos hacía la cocina, deprimido.

-uuuff... cuando aprenderá? -susurro cansado Momoshiro.

-discúlpalo, estaba muy emocionado por que despertaras n.n -hablo la voz tranquila de Fuji.

-etto…si o.o…eso parece n.nU

-aun no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Fuji Syusuke y él Momoshiro Takeshi, ambos trabajamos para él n.n -concluyo su explicación, señalando al príncipe- Echizen Ryoma.

-hola -saludo Momoshiro, sonriente.

Mientras que Ryoma se limito a hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza, inexpresivo.

-mucho gusto n.n -la castaña correspondió el gesto del príncipe.

-fuiste encontrada en la playa inconsciente está mañana, por lo que supusimos que era mejor traerte aquí hasta que despertaras n.n –nuevamente habló Fuji, respondiendo a la pregunta anteriormente hecha por ella, quien asintió con expresión confundida.

-quien eres pequeña? -Takeshi la observo curioso.

-pues...yo...no lo sé -respondió la mujer, conduciendo sus manos hacía su cabeza.

-no lo sabes? -Fuji la miro con incredulidad.

-no...no recuerdo nada -lagrimas amenazaron con ser derramadas por ella.

Se sentía vacía…perdida.

De donde era? Como había llegado a aquella playa? En donde estaba? Tenía padres? Amigos? Quien era ella?...¡¿porqué no podía recordar?!

Había tantas dudas y al parecer su mente no estaba dispuesta a dar ninguna respuesta para tranquilizarla, solo un dolor agudo de cabeza. Como una forma de protección, la joven se abrazó a si misma, mientras que sus ojos rojizos reflejaban el vació que sentía su interior. Su ser.

-tranquila…-Fuji, quien se encontraba mas cerca de la cama, rodeo los hombros de ella con su brazo derecho.

La joven observo temerosa como los tres hombres la contemplaban con preocupación y pena.

-así que no sabes quien eres –ella bajo la mirada al escuchar la afirmación de Momoshiro- descuida! Todo saldrá bien! Nosotros te ayudaremos a recordar –propuso con alegría, en un intento de darle ánimos.

La castaña sonrió levemente, agradeciendo aquel gesto.

-bien! Debemos empezar por tu nombre! Mmh…te suena Himiko? –la joven negó, mientras que Momo posaba una mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa- Shasmin? o.o

-Misao? n.n

-Naomi? o.o

-Tomoyo? n.n

-Nekoi? o.o

-Shinigami? n.n

-Yukari? o.o

–Sango? n.n

-Shampoo? o.o

-Ichigo? n.n

-Ren? o.o

-Momo-chan, Ren no es un nombre de mujer n.n

-eh? o.o…tienes razón! O.oU –el aludido rió apenado- entonces no se me ocurre ningún otro nombre -.-

La expresión de ella volvió a denotar tristeza.

-Sakuno –la mirada de todos se posaron sobre Ryoma- hace un momento tenías contigo esta pulsera –indico sacando el objeto de su bolsillo- tiene grabado el nombre "_Sakuno_", acaso no te llamas así?

-Sakuno –repitió ella, tomando la pulsera de oro y estudiándola con detenimiento.

_-Sakuno-chan, te gusta?_

_-siii! Mucho! Gracias mamá!_

_-feliz cumpleaños pequeña_

-Sakuno…mi nombre es Sakuno Ryusaki –exclamo, sonriendo.

Sentía cierto alivio al poder recordar por lo menos eso.

-Saku-chan!!!!!! Que lindo nombre!!! –Eiji apareció de la nada, y abrazo con entusiasmo a la castaña.

-Kikumaru, no te pedí que hicieras algo? ¬.¬ -Echizen lo observo molesto.

-sssiiiii….pero tenía curiosidad ToT

-uufff…para qué me esfuerzo? ù.ú –susurro el príncipe, exasperado.

-Sakuno-chan, no tienes frió? n.n –inquirió Fuji, cayendo en cuenta en el vestido mojado de ella- no te gustaría darte un baño?

-eehh….si o.o

Syusuke y Momoshiro dirigieron sus miradas hacía Ryoma de forma expectante, después de todo era su jefe y esa era su casa.

-el baño esta por allá –el príncipe indico una puerta cercana. Luego señalo el armario- y allí esta guarda mi ropa. Usa lo que quieras, aunque todo te quedara grande.

-si. Gra…gracias –susurro Sakuno, sonrojada.

-te dejamos sola para que estés cómoda –sin decir más, Ryoma salió del cuarto.

-vamos Eiji –Momoshiro tomo al pelirrojo y lo arrastro a la salida.

-noooooooooooo!!!!!!! no quiero lavar platos!!!!!!!!!! ToT –lloro este, peleando por liberarse.

-estaremos abajo por si necesitas algo n.n –exclamo Fuji, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Sakuno tan solo pudo sonreír. Tenía suerte de que aquellas personas la hubiesen encontrado, todo indicaba que recién la conocían y ya se preocupaban por ella. Al levantarse de la cama toco su vestido rojo…parecía muy elegante y un tanto revelador. Quizás había estado en alguna fiesta antes de caer al mar. Pero por más esfuerzo que hacía, no podía recordar absolutamente nada.

-vamos Saku!! A no deprimirse! –se dijo, decidida.

Para luego encaminarse al baño.

- - - - -

-pobre Saku-chan, no recuerda nada –comento Momoshiro con lastima, entrando a la cocina seguido por sus compañeros de trabajo y su jefe.

-hay que esforzarnos en ayudarla en recobrar la memoria! –sentenció Eiji, decidido.

-no creo que tengan tiempo

-cómo? o.ô –el pelirrojo observo al príncipe, confuso.

-llevare a Ryusaki cuando antes a la ciudad, en donde Oishi y algunos oficiales se encargaran de regresarla a su hogar –explico Echizen con indiferencia, dejando en claro (**o más bien tratando de aparentas**) que todo lo referente a aquella mujer no era de su interés o incumbencia.

-no puedes hacer eso! –protesto Eiji.

-porqué no? ¬.¬

-Y si…. y si descubrimos que ella está sola en este mundo frió, cruel, aterrador y dominado por el _"cuco_"? ToT

-Eiji, creo que tienes un serio trauma de pequeño. Te recomiendo que lo hagas tratar con algún especialista ¬.¬ -sentencio Ryoma.

-pero…! Pero…! tal vez Sakuno-chan es la sobreviviente de un naufragio, o de un avión que estrello en el mar al incendiársele una turbina, en donde murieron toda su familia junto a cientos de personas mas ToT!

-haces mucho alboroto rojito –Momoshiro despeino aún más el cabello de Kikumaru- quizás es muy torpe, y mientras caminaba por la playa se tropezó, golpeándose la cabeza con una roca.

-Momo-chan tiene razón, tal vez se trate de algo más censillo como que alguien trato de matarla n.n

Todos quedaron helados ante la sugerencia de Fuji.

-qué? o.o

-"otro que le falta psicólogo ù.ú" –pensó Ryoma, negando con desaprobación.

La verdad era que la única propuesta que le había gustado al príncipe era la de Momoshiro, aunque sabía que aquello no era posible dado a que el único acceso a aquella playa era a través de su casa. Entonces…cómo había llegado hasta allí? Se negaba a considerar siquiera que la querían matar, una joven como ella que parecía ingenua y torpe no podría ser objetivo de ningún asesino.

-"o si?" –lo contradijo una voz en su cabeza, paralizándolo.

Rápidamente Echizen alejo aquellos pensamientos.

-esta bien… -dijo, en un susurro, vencido- se quedara. Pero si no recupera su memoria en menos de una semana llamare a Oishi y se la llevara –dictamino, saliendo de la cocina mientras que Eiji comenzaba a cantar feliz.

Momoshiro y Fuji se dirigieron una rápida mirada cómplice al ver el drástico cambió de su jefe.

_**Continuara…**_

**Terminado de escribir: **a las 15:30 del 6/03/2007

**Escuchando:** "_Crystal" _del Dream Live 2nd de Tenimyu

-**hola a todos!! nOn estoy feliz por la gran aceptación de este fic! ToT mil gracias a todas mis fieles lectoras T.T!**

**Ren: **mañana comienzan las clases -.-

-**lose! Y no quiero! ú.ù solo espero poder arreglar mi tiempo para escribir T.T**

**Ren:** de seguro lo harás.

-**si! nOn**

**Ren:** agradecimientos a:

**Kumi-Muni** Hola! Así que esperabas una continuación de Si, acepto…se que fue corto, pero desde un principio tenia planeado que fuera así n.nU. Aunque tengo dos one-shot en mente con respecto a ese fic o.o, uno es la despedida de Ryoma y Sakuno años antes de que empiece "Cuál es mi motivación?" y el otro es como se conocieron Ryoga y Yukari n.n. Gracias por opinión y ojala que el capi haya sido de tu interés n.n

**Coptesita (**Domo arigato por tus halagos n////n. Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusto! Mil gracias por tu review!

**Shiory-Asuka**Si!! Volvió el club! nOn. Me alegra saber que llamo tu atención n.n y también que te gusto el comienzo. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus halagos! Nos vemos y tu también cuídate n.n

**CeReShITa**gracias por la bienvenida n.n. Si puedes hacer fics! Solo debes dar lo mejor de vos! La ayuda que necesites no dudes en pedírmela n.n. Si! No te preocupes que no dejare de escribir nOn jajaja vos también le pusiste nombre a la raqueta como Kyô-chan xD. Trata de no ser tan dura con tu hermano n.n y si me harías el favor de pasarme tu mail yo con gusto te mando la pagina de las imágenes o.o

**VANGeL Yamada**Vangel-chan! nOn bienvenida perver orgullosa n.n. Me alegra saber que te gustan mis fics! Y no te preocupes que ya estoy trabajando en ese one-shot n.n. Yo también termine hace poco de leer Paradise Kiss, y en lo personar me gusto el final, fue realista siempre y eso es lo que mas le gustaba de ese anime. Aunque creo que vos viste el anime, no es así? o.o en el manga se muestra que el prometido es Hiro-shan n.n. Aunque la prefiero con Ryoga xD. Ah! Y es muy probable que ponga MomoxAnna en este fic. Bien! Me despido! Nos vemos! nOn y saludos a Kyo n.n

**AlexChanKikumaruXD**me alegra que te guste n.n…y (disculpa mi ingenuidad -.-U) pero que es requests? O.o. Nos vemos!

**Yo (**me alegra saber que te gusta mi nuevo fic n.n nos vemos!

**Viridiana**hola! Pues yo estoy bien por suerte, gracias por preguntar n.n. Es un gusto saber de vos de nuevo xD. Jajaja gracias por tu opinión para el one-shot n.n, estoy trabajando en eso!. Me alegra saber que te gusta mi nuevo fic n.n

**Ren:** me estas regañando? ¬.¬

-**jajaja xD ella tiene razón, mi nota, mi vida, vos no te metas ¬.¬**

**Ren:** ¬/////¬ -**no responde por que el comentario de Viridiana es verdad. **

**-nos vemos! Y gracias por tu opinión!)**

**Jesybert**mil gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra saber que mi fic es de tu agrado n.n. Jajaja saludos por parte de las perver también! Y si te gusta el lemmon estas invitada a unirte al club n.n

**-ivekag-**jaja, si, un fic nuevo y mío n.n. Me alegra saber que te gusta mi nueva creación xD jajaja arriba el club!

**Arihdni**si! Volví! nOn jajaja haré lo posible con lo que me pides de Tomoka n.n. Arriba las copas por las perver xD!

**Shirley (**gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**arcueid27granger**me alegro que te gustara mi nuevo fic nOn. Y no te preocupes, que fue un placer leer tu fic n.n. Si te interesa ser parte de nuestro club, solo tienes que pedirlo xD veras tu nick agregado en la lista n.n. Bienvenida!

**Vickyta-chan**Hola!! Yo estoy bien, gracias y vos? n.n. En serio parece interesante? Me alegra saberlo. En lo personal también adoro a los empleados de Ryoma jajaja. Arriba Tezuka +¬+!. Las historia de Sakuno lamento que siga en suspenso, pero va a ser la trama principal del fic n.n. Espero este capi te haya guaseado! Nos vemos! Mis mejores deseos n.n

**Leihen(annifer, cambie nom...(**hola! Me alegra saber que te haya gustado mi nuevo fic n.n tu también cuídate! Claro que brindare mi ayuda para lo que necesites! Hay agregué tu mail a mi msn, solo dime cuando te conectas n.n. nos vemos!

**-bien! Creo que eso es todo n.n. En el futuro habrá mas parejas como MomoxAnn! Espero les guste!**

**Ren: **vamos que hay que bañar a Lenny.

**Lenny: -poniendo cara espanto-**

**-si, tienes razón. Nos vemos! Y gracias por leerme! nOn**

**Ren:** Lenny¡¿A donde vas?!

**- - - - - -**

Club de las perver!

-entren a la pagina: **http// groups **( . ) **msn **( . )** com **( / )** elrincondeamylennykourin **( / )** clubdelasperver** ( . )** msnw**

Nuestro lugar oficial en Internet xD

**Presidenta:** Rocio-Asakura

**Integrantes:**

**1- kaname-c**

**2- Arihdni**

**3-anni-fer**

**4-Skira echizen**

**5-Karlyta**

**6-Kakoru Tsukikawa**

**7-3-CiNdY-3**

**8-Viridiana**

**9-yoshi**

**10- -ivekag-**

**11-Kisumo-chan**

**12-Kaerichan**

**13-Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**

**14-angelx310**

**15-tay-sama**

**16-cynthiaXCeReShItAX**

**17- Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**

**18-** **Neko-O**

**19-** **Shiory-Asuka**

**20-Sakuno15**

**21- Marip**

**22- Jenniffer Riddle Weasly**

**23-silene-luna**

**24-mineko-chan**

**25-anna15**

**26- Verito.S**

**27-****piri-chan.anti-kikio**

**28-****Vickyta-chan**

**29- Lole.SkuAAA**

**30-****Megumi Echizen**

**31-****Betzmyn**

**32- Kmychan**

**33-****SaPaLu7**

**34-****VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa**

**35-Yunemi**

**36-****arcueid27granger**

* * *

_**Propociciones!**_

Bien! Como considero que mi fic no es el único que debe ser catalogado como perver, me gustaría que propusieran fics, que si son considerados _PERVER_ figuraran en una lista (**dicha lista estará tanto en mi perfil como al final de las notas de autor**). Mis primeras propuestas son:

**Titulo: Eternity**

**Autor: **Lu-Potter-Li

**Sumary: **Sakuno es hija de una familia rica y junto a otras jovenes tiene una especie d agencia matrimonial. Asi es como ella ve una fotografia de Ryoma y sus hijos y decide que ella es la mujer que ellos necesitan...

- - - - - -

**Titulo: Un corazón palpitante**

**Autor: **Haine Asakura

**Sumary:** Ryoma x Sakuno Advertencia: lemon en próximos capítulos.

Los fics que salngan en las listas podrán poner (**si lo desean las autoras**) **_"fic considerado perver n.n"_** en sus notas de autor. Espero su opinión al respecto nOn

* * *

**Fics perver **(hasta el momento)

1- "**Cuál es mi motivación?**"

2- "**Si, acepto**"

Vamos chicas! Sientanse orgullosa de gritar:

**Todas: **me gusta el RyomaxSakuno! Me gusta el Lemmon! Arriba las perver anonimas!!!

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

**-**sales minerales? –le pregunto un profesor a su alumno.

-no, estoy castigado u.u

-o.ô

**rocio-asakura**


	3. ¿Suicidio?

**Summary: **_Ryoma Echizen y Tezuka Kunimitsu son los directores de marketing más conocidos y solicitados de Oriente. Pero el stress de esa fama lleva al príncipe a tomar unas vacaciones. Lo que este nunca espero, fue encontrarse en la playa a una misteriosa mujer, que captaría completamente su atención sin proponérselo. RyomaxSakuno. _

**Advertencia:** este es un universo alterno para los que no lo notaron. Por lo tanto la trama me pertenece y no los personajes que empleo. También la historia contendrá Lime o Lemmon, por lo lean bajo su propia decisión.

**Las Aclas n.n:**

_**Sorprendentemente, en este capitulo no hay ninguno o.o. Por lo que si quedo alguna duda, por favor dejar un review y yo se los aclarare en esta sección n.n**_

**El océano de la mente **

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 3: "¿Suicidio?"_

Dudosa del lugar al que se dirigía, Sakuno recorrió temerosa un corto pasillo en busca de los jóvenes que un momento atrás habían estado con ella. Al llegar a la cocina vio como Momoshiro barría el lugar, mientras que Fuji preparaba algo de té y Eiji jugaba con una manzana sentado sobre la mesada (**_n.a:_** **ósea que el pelirrojo no hacía nada u.u**).

-Sakuno-chan!! –exclamo con alegría Kikumaru al verla parada en el marco de la puerta, vestida con un pantalón y una camisa de su jefe Ryoma.

-Sakuno-chan, quieres té? n.n –Syusuke se acerco a la castaña.

-si…gra---gracias n.n

-ya te sientes mejor? –pregunto Takeshi, abandonando su tarea.

La aludida asintió.

-gracias por su preocupación n///n

-llevas cinco segundos con nosotros y las dos oraciones que pronunciaste contenían un "_gracias_". Relájate, estas en confianza! nOn –Eiji revolvió los cabellos de ella.

-después de todo lo que pasaste necesitas de mucha ayuda –Momoshiro poso su mano en el hombro de la joven.

-siii! Y nosotros te ayudaremos en todo! Incluso a recobrar tu memoria Saku-chan! Es una promesa!! nOn –Kikumaru sonrió decidido.

Los ojos rubís de Sakuno brillaron.

Aquellos jóvenes eran muy buenos con ella y no podía evitar emocionarse ante sus palabras llenas de esperanzas que tranquilizaban su inseguridad y desconcierto. Aquellos jóvenes, que acababa de conocer, le deban el deseo de luchar por todo lo perdido, de luchar por sus recuerdos.

-no llores Saku-chan!! óOò –Eiji abrazo a la joven- Momo!! Es tu culpa!! ò.ó

-¡¿cómo¡¿y yo que hice?! ò.ô

-tu cara fea la asusto ¬o¬

-tu cara es mil veces mas fea!!!! òOó

-no!! La tuya lo es más!!!

-no! La tuya!!!

-la tuya!!!

-la tuya!!!

-grrr… Ò.Ó

Las miradas de Kikumaru y Momoshiro chocaron llenas de rabia, mientras que Fuji reía divertido.

-tranquila Saku-chan, siempre son así n.n –susurro el de sonrisa escalofriante a la joven, que observaba la escena desconcertada.

-eh? en serio? o.o

-si n.n

-o.oU

-estoy de acuerdo con Eiji –prosiguió Syusuke, creyendo conveniente un cambio de tema en la conversación- a nosotros no tendrías que agradecernos por nada, después de todo Ryoma es quien te encontró en la playa y permitió que te quedaras en su casa hasta que te sintieras mejor n.n …. "claro que esto ultimo fue porque lo obligamos n.nU" –pensó al final, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Los ojos de Ryusaki se abrieron de sorpresa.

-en…en serio? –Sakuno no podía evitar sentir sorpresa.

Aquel hombre (**el cual parecía extremadamente atractivo y frío) **no parecía ser la clase de persona que se preocupara por jóvenes como ella.

Fuji se limito a asentir como respuesta.

-no hace mucho que lo conocemos, pero se nota que es una buena persona. Aunque le cuesta mucho demostrar sus sentimientos o relajarse n.n

-ya veo…de seguro su trabajo es muy difícil n.n .Aunque, por el tamaño de esta casa, parece que gana bien o.o

-jajaja, es verdad n.n

-y no les cuesta mucho mantenerla limpia? –Sakuno volteo la mirada hacía Syusuke.

-no en verdad, con Momoshiro nos distribuimos el trabajo, lo que lo hace mas fácil.

-y que hay de Eiji-san? o.o

-Eiji por lo general supervisa que lo terminemos todo a tiempo para la hora de la comida n.n

-o.oUu

-uufff…ya me canse de pelear u.u –Kikumaru se permitió dejar caer su cuerpo en una silla cercana.

-yo también me canse u.u –Takeshi lo imito.

-Fujikooooo….tenemos hambre ToT –chillo el pelirrojo, mientras que su estomago y el de Momo rugían.

-entonces comenzare a preparar la cena, les parece? n.n

-ssiiiii!!!! –pronunciaron en coro los hambrientos hombres.

-cenar? o.o…pero si apenas son las siete –exclamo Ryusaki sorprendida, observando el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

-no importa!! nOn…qué prepararas? Qué prepararas+o+ -consulto Eiji, con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-les parece sushi? n.n

-ssiiiii!!!! –nuevamente el coro de Takeshi y el pelirrojo se dejó oír, para luego comenzar a relatar con lujo de detalle como les gustaría que estuvieran sus porciones.

-Fuji-san….yo….creo que…. –susurro Sakuno, tirando de la manga del joven para llamar así su atención.

-vas a agradecerle? n.n –la interrumpió Syusuke. Ryusaki asintió- él está en su oficina, queda al final del pasillo.

-arigato n///n. Con permiso –exclamo la castaña, y tras realizar una pequeña reverencia se marcho.

-eh? a donde va Sakuno-chan? o.o –pregunto Momoshiro, curioso.

-a suicidarse n.n –respondió Fuji con tranquilidad.

-NNNOOOO!!! Saku-chan!!!! ToT –Kikumaru estuvo dispuesto a correr tras la mujer.

Mas Takeshi lo detuvo.

-Eiji! Cálmate! Es una broma de Fuji ù.u

-eh? o.o……………….Syusuke!! no bromees con eso!! òOó –protesto el pelirrojo.

Fuji expandió su sonrisa sádica.

- - - - - -

Ryoma permanecía en una pequeña oficina del primer piso, leyendo de forma distraída una revista. El titulo "_La inigualable fiesta del Shonen Jump"_ llamo su atención.

El articulo, relataba con lujo de detalles como se había desenvuelto la fiesta, expresando numerosos halagos hacía el joven RRPP.

-mada mada dane –susurro tras concluir su lectura, mientras que una sonrisa arrogante se apoderaba de sus labios.

Solo segundos pasaron, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-qué quieren? ò.o –exclamo fríamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Estaba seguro de que se trataba de alguno de los idiotas de sus sirvientes.

Pero cuando la puerta fue abierta con timidez, cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir a la joven Sakuno observándolo detrás de la misma con algo de miedo. Tenía el cabello mojado, y llevaba puesto su ropa.

-"definitivamente le queda mejor que a mi" –pensó, sonrojándose levemente y afinando su mirada gatuna.

-dis…disculpa. Estabas ocupado? –la voz suave de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ryoma negó como respuesta.

-necesitas algo?

-eh? o///o…pues…eeehhhh… u///u…es un bonito día, no lo crees? n////nU

-mmhh…-el príncipe dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana ubicada tras de él- pero si es de noche y está lloviendo o.ô

El comentario de Ryoma sonrojo aún más a Ryusaki.

-"tragame tierra!!!" –pensó la castaña, avergonzada.

-se te ofrece otra cosa aparte de dar un mal reporte del clima?

-veras….yo….yo solo….yo….. u///u

-tu? –Echizen rodeo su escritorio, caminando de forma tranquila en dirección a ella.

-yo… -repitió, su voz apenas era audible.

Por qué Ryoma se acercaba? Estaba bien del otro lado del escritorio…y por qué ella se ponía nerviosa?...Dios¡¡¡¿¿¿por qué tenía que tener aquella mirada tan seductora???!!! Se estaba derritiendo lentamente de solo sentirlo tan cerca!!

-piensas concluir tu oración hoy? –escasos pasos separaban a Ryoma de la joven.

Sakuno no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y cuando intento nuevamente exclamar las palabras que había planeado decir, se dio cuenta de que le era sencillamente imposible.

-no! No era nada! Perdón por quitarte el tiempo! –negó apenada, girando bruscamente y abandonando la oficina rápidamente.

Dejando a un desconcertado príncipe, observando la puerta tras la cual ella desapareció.

-o.ô…mada mada dane…-susurro Ryoma, regresando a su lectura.

- - - - - -

-jefecito!! Quiere cenar? Mire! Mire! Fuji preparo sushi! nOn –canturreo alegremente Eiji cuando Ryoma entro al comedor.

-mmhh… -Echizen estudio el lugar detenidamente, en busca de Sakuno.

Por algún motivo extraño, tenía deseos de verla.

-y Ryusaki?

-Saku-chan? o.o…no estaba con vos? –inquirió Momoshiro.

-hace rato se fue diciendo que iba a agradecerte por salvarla –relato tranquilamente Fuji.

-"con que eso quería" –pensó Ryoma con indiferencia- mmh… Eiji, buscala. Y no tardes que la comida se enfriara.

-pero tengo hambre! ToT

-yo te pregunte? ¬.¬

-T.T…-vencido por su jefe (**como siempre**), el pelirrojo salio del lugar.

Antes de tomar asiento, la mirada dorada de Echizen se desvió hacía una ventana cercana (**la cual daba a la pequeña playa**), cuando sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, y, sin importarle no haber dado ninguna explicación, se encamino fuera de la casa con pasos atropellados.

-¡¿qué sucede?! –pregunto Momoshiro, sorprendido ante tal reacción- maldición!! –grito al ver él también por la ventana, y no dudando en seguir el mismo camino que su jefe.

-¡¿qué paso Momo?! –cuestiono Fuji, considerando por la expresión de su amigo que era mejor seguirlo y hacer las preguntas en el camino.

-es Sakuno!!! Se esta por suicidar!!! –respondió sin detenerse- creí que tu comentario había sido una broma!!

-y lo era!! –la sonrisa de Syusuke, por unos momentos desapareció.

- - - - - -

Ryoma corría con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la lluvia golpeando violentamente contra el rostro, mas nada de esto le importaba, su mente se concentraba en un solo objetivo: Detenerla.

Sakuno, con la mirada perdida, se adentraba lentamente hacía la profundidad del océano, sin aterrorizarse en absoluto por las olas de tamaño considerable, formadas gracias a la tormenta que azotaba la región en ese momento.

-Ryusaki!! –gritó con fuerza, en un intento vano de captar la atención de la joven-…Ryusaki!!... Maldición! Sakuno!!!-volvió a llamarla, esta vez con desesperación.

El príncipe llegó como pudo a la mujer, apegándola contra su pecho y arrastrándola con esfuerzo hacía la orilla (**cosa que verdaderamente le costo ante la braveza del mar**). Mientras que nadaba, Ryoma tubo que luchar por que los nervios y la desesperación no lo vencieran en aquel momento tan crítico, y solo recién cuando llegaron a la playa, pudo sentir como sus músculos contraídos se relajaban.

Tras depositar a Sakuno sobre la arena, se permitió a si mismo descansar sobre el cuerpo de ella. Se encontraba agitado y sumamente agotado, pero su ser se sentía aliviado ahora que ella estaba a salvo.

-eh?...Ryoma-kun? o///o –susurro Sakuno, sorprendida de encontrarse entre los brazos de aquel hombre.

El aludido fijo su mirada dorada en ella de forma penetrante, y Ryusaki deseo morir en ese preciso instante.

-¡¿qué demonios pretendías metiéndote en medio de la tormenta al mar¡¿eres estupida¡¿acaso no ves que las olas están bravas?! –Echizen la reprendió sin contemplaciones.

-pero…de que hablas? –interrogo ella con voz débil, se sentía intimidada por la presencia del príncipe y temía demostrar abiertamente las sensación que en ese momento le estaba haciendo experimentar.

-acaso no recuerdas que intentaste suicidarte? –cuestiono Ryoma con burla.

-suicidarme? o.o por qué lo haría? –el rostro de él mostró sorpresa- qué hago aquí?...si yo me quede dormida en el sofá de la sala frente a tu oficina o.o…-recordó la joven, notando que se encontraban en medio de la playa.

El cuerpo de Ryoma se relajo, mientras que el dueño del mismo liberaba un prolongado suspiro.

-así que sos sonámbula… -comentó, mientras que su mirada se ablandaba.

-sonámbula? o.o

-deja…ya no importa.

-Sakuno-chan!! –Momoshiro y Fuji (**quienes, parados no muy lejos de su jefe y la joven observaban la escena un tanto divertidos**), se acercaron a ellos con expresión preocupada.

-estas bien? –inquirió Syusuke.

-si…aunque no entiendo bien lo que paso –susurro la castaña, sonriendo apenada.

Recordando en la posición en la que se encontraban, Ryoma se aparto lentamente de Sakuno, liberándola de la prisión de su cuerpo.

-déjame ayudarte Saku-chan n.n –Momoshiro le ofreció su mano derecha, la cual la joven acepto.

-creo que lo mejor será volver a la casa, nos estamos empapando aquí afuera n.n –comento Fuji, emprendiendo en camino de regreso, seguido por Takeshi y Ryusaki.

-vamos Saku-chan, no tienes hambre? –pregunto Momo, cubriendo con su saco a la castaña, para así protegerla de la lluvia.

-un poco…

-Eiji probablemente se preguntara donde estamos n.n –exclamo tranquilamente Syusuke.

Sentado aún sobre la arena, Ryoma observaba como los demás se apartaban, pero su atención principalmente se concentraba en Ryusaki. Si antes la ropa que traía le quedaba bien, ahora le quedaba aún mejor. El agua salada del mar y la lluvia se habían encargado de mojarla, ocasionando que la camisa se tornara transparente y que el pantalón se pegara a las piernas de ella. Cuando se percato de que llevaba observándola prolongado tiempo, el calor azoto sus mejillas con violencia.

-"definitivamente, el que use mi ropa no es bueno para mi salud" –se dijo, riéndose a si mismo con burla.

-Jefe Ryoma¡¿Piensa pasar toda la noche bajo la lluvia?! –la voz de Momoshiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-ya voy! –dijo, incorporándose desganado y encaminándose a su casa con pasos tranquilos.

_**Continuara…**_

**Terminado de escribir: **a las 16:01 del 11/4/07

**Escuchando: **_"Mata ashita"_ de Ouran High School Host Club.

**Detras de numeros intentos y ante una falla en la paina al fin puedo actualizar. Gome! Pero por esta vez el tiempo que poseo para hacer una nota de autor como la gente es nulo u.ù tengo prueba mañana y debo estudiar por que si bajo el promedio dejo de ser abanderada T.T Mil gracias a todas por leerme! Arriba las perver y el RyoxSaku!!**


	4. ¿Paseando juntos?

_**Re editando para continuar con el fic . **_

**Visiten mi blog:**

rocio-asakura(punto)tumblr(punto)com

rocio-asakura(punto)blogspot(punto)com(punto)ar

lishaoling(punto)deviantart(punto)com

**Summary**:_Ryoma Echizen y Tezuka Kunimitsu son los directores de marketing más conocidos y solicitados de Oriente. Pero el stress de esa fama lleva al príncipe a tomar unas vacaciones. Lo que este nunca espero, fue encontrarse en la playa a una misteriosa mujer, que captaría completamente su atención sin proponérselo. RyomaxSakuno._

**Advertencia:** este es un universo alterno para los que no lo notaron. Por lo tanto la trama me pertenece y no los personajes que empleo. También la historia contendrá Lime o Lemmon, por lo lean bajo su propia decisión.

**Las Aclas n.n:**

**_Lemmon __pie:_** es una tarta hecha con una crema de limón que en lo personal encuentro deliciosa +.+

**El océano de la mente**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capítulo __4: "¿Paseando juntos?"_

El tono de marcado sonó un par de veces antes de que la llamada fuese atendida.

-_M__oshi moshi_

-Oishi, habla Ryoma

-_Ryoma-kun! Si llamabas para preguntar cómo va todo en la oficina no te voy a decir. Recuerda que estas de VA-CA-CIO-NES_

-No te hablaba para eso.

-_Ah…sucede algo?_ –la voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba preocupada.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor –exclamo el príncipe, sentándose en un sofá cercano.

-_Claro, lo que quieras._

_-_Quiero que me traigas ropa de mujer.

-_Ropa de mujer? Quieres que te lleve ropa de mujer?_

_-_Si

-_…_

_-_Oishi? –lo llamo al no escuchar una respuesta de parte del secretario de su socio.

-_Yo sabía que eras raro! Eras demasiado evasivo a las mujeres, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Además se escapaban muchas veces con Tezuka para…un momento…¡¿Tezuka también?! No lo puedo creer! Tanto tiempo trabajando para él y no me había dado cuenta! Y si…!_

_-_Oishi! –la voz molesta de Ryoma hizo callar a Syuichirouh- La ropa de mujer no es para mí. No sé su talla pero es de contextura delgada y mide 1,60 aproximadamente.

_-Qué mujer? Quién es? Donde la conociste?_

_-_Adiós Oishi

_-Eh? espera! Ryo…!_–las palabras quedaron inconclusas, gracias a que Echizen corto la comunicación.

-Mada mada dane –susurro Echizen, tirando el teléfono inalámbrico sobre la cama y encaminándose al baño para poder tomar una ducha antes de acostarse.

º - º - º - º - º

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma entró al comedor con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión adormilada. Camino de forma mecánica hacía su asiento y se sentó en el, liberando un prolongado bostezo.

Si, definitivamente tenía sueño.

La noche anterior casi no había dormido, gracias a que se levantó en varias ocasiones para custodiar la habitación enfrentada a la suya, preocupado porque Sakuno demostrara una vez más lo gran sonámbula que era.

-Buenos días jefecito! nOn –canturreo Eiji con voz chillona.

Echizen frunció el ceño y fulmino al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-Alguien se levantó de mal humor? ¬.¬ -susurro Momoshiro, siendo asesinado por unos ojos gatunos.

-Sakuno-chan, estas segura de que no necesitas que te ayude? n.n –consulto Fuji, llegando al lugar junto a Ryusaki, quien cargaba lo que parecía ser una tarta.

-Si, muy segura. No se preocupe Fuji-san n.n

Los ojos dorados de Ryoma siguieron con interés a la mujer, mientras que está se acercaba a él y tomaba asiento a la par, dejando la tarta en la mesa y saludándolo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Ryoma-kun n.n

-Buenos días –respondió el aludido con tono neutro, volteando la mirada.

_-_Por qué a ella si la saluda? –protesto en un susurro el pelirrojo, apartado de la mesa junto a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Momo y Syusuke sonrieron con picardía.

-Eres muy ingenuo Eiji-kun n.n –sentencio Fuji, posando su mano en el hombro del neko.

-¿Qué es eso Saku-chan? –cuestiono con curiosidad Takeshi, observando lo que la joven había estado preparando desde temprano en la mañana.

-Es lemmon pie n.n –los hombres la observaron sin comprender aún- es una tarta hecha con una crema a base de limones. Quieren probar?

-Yo si –se aventuró Momoshiro.

Sakuno no tardo en servirle un poco al joven, quien comió su porción al principio con desconfianza, y luego con entusiasmo.

-Me sirves más? –pidió ansioso.

-Oi Momo no te lo acabes! Yo también quiero! –protesto Eiji.

-No se preocupe Eiji-san, hay para todos n.n –exclamo Sakuno complacida.

-Cómo pudiste hacer esto? –inquirió Ryoma, al terminar de comer lo que Ryusaki le había servido.

Tanto Eiji como Momoshiro dirigieron sus miradas hacía la castaña, expectantes a su respuesta. Su jefe tenía razón, como era posible que ella pudiese preparar ese platillo si no había recuperado aún su memoria?

-No…no estoy muy segura ó.ò.

-Saku-chan apareció temprano en la cocina para ayudarme a preparar el desayuno. Creo que al estar un tiempo allí recordó de pronto como preparar lemmon pie –intervino Syusuke, posando su mano en el hombro de la joven- No es así Saku-chan? n.n

-Si…de pronto mi cuerpo se movía solo y yo…y yo recordé que a mí me gustaba prepararlo –Sakuno condujo su mano derecha hacía su cabeza- Porqué me gustaba prepararlo?...no…no lo entiendo –se cuestionó, mientras que la desesperación se denotaba en su rostro.

-No te preocupes por eso Saku-chan! lo importante es que recordaste algo más! Eso es grandioso! nOn –victoreo Kikumaru, obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de la mujer.

-Si recordaste eso con solo estar en la cocina, quizás, Ryoma, deberías llevarla a la ciudad a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para ver si logra reconocer o recordar algo más.

El príncipe observo con desconfianza a Takeshi.

-Nosotros la llevaríamos pero vos nos encargaste mucho trabajo para hoy –se excusó Momo, haciendo de cuenta que no existía aquella expresión de fastidio en el rostro de su jefe.

-Yo no tengo nada que…. –Kikumaru fue callado al recibir una disimulada patada en la pierna derecha, cortesía de su compañero Momoshiro- nyyaaaaaa!

-Qué sucede Eiji-san? o.o

-Nada Sakuno-chan, no te preocupes. Le gusta gritar de la nada n.n –explico con tranquilidad Fuji.

-Y Ryoma? La llevaras? –insistió Momo.

-Mmhhh ¬.¬….quieres ir?

Sakuno sintió la mirada penetrante del príncipe sobre ella, lo que le provoco un suave sonrojo.

-Yo… no estoy segura, no quisiera ser una molestia para usted y…

-Quieres ir? Si o no? –pregunto, afilando la mirada e incorporándose de su asiento al momento en que se cruzaba de brazos.

Ciertamente la paciencia no era una de las virtudes del príncipe.

-Yo…si! –respondió la castaña, con el rostro sonrojado.

-_Con permiso!_ -la voz de Oishi Syuichirouh acompañada de un par de golpes a la puerta principal capto la atención de todos los allí reunidos, mientras que Momoshiro se apresuraba a recibir al recién llegado.

-De acuerdo. Tienes veinte minutos para cambiarte con la ropa que te trajo Oishi. Yo te estaré esperando en la sala –ordeno Ryoma, saliendo del lugar al momento en que Syuichirouh entraba.

-Ryoma? Ryoma a dónde vas? Te traje lo que me pediste! –exclamo el asistente de Tezuka Kunimitsu al ver que el príncipe se marchaba sin siquiera saludarlo.

-Oishi? Quien es Oishi? –cuestiono Sakuno sin entender.

-Eh? –el hombre, al escuchar la voz de una mujer, centro su atención en la desconocida- Vaya! Con que la ropa era para vos! n.n…que alivio u.u…

-Perdone?

-jejeje, disculpa. Yo soy Oishi Syuichirouh, es un placer conocerla n.n –exclamo el hombre, realizando una pronunciada reverencia.

-El…el placer es mío –respondió la castaña un tanto confundida, devolviendo la reverencia.

-Tome, estas ropas son para usted –indico Oishi, acercándose a la mujer y entregándole unas cuantas bolsas.

-Eh? Esta seguro? o.o

-No hay ninguna otra mujer en la casa no es así? n.n –ella negó- Adelante, acéptelas. Ryoma me pidió que se las comprase para usted.

-Ryoma-kun le pidió? –el sonrojo fue en aumento en las pálidas mejillas, mientras que Sakuno sonreía enternecida.

Ciertamente las actitudes de ese hombre no dejaban de sorprenderla.

º - º - º - º - º - º

-Ya veo, con que así la conociste –exclamo Oishi, sentado en el sofá frente al príncipe- Mmhh… pero no creo que sea correcto que no hayas recurrido a la policía por ayuda.

-Lo sé. Los idiotas de los sirvientes que me contrataste no me dejaron. Por eso quiero que vos averigües quien es –explico Ryoma, jugando con una pequeña pelota de tenis.

-Comprendo. No te preocupes, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Gracias

-Uuufff…pero es una lastima

-Qué cosa? –cuestiono Ryoma sin entender.

-Que ella no sea "algo" tuyo. Ya me había hecho la esperanza de ver pronto pequeños o'chibi revoloteando por todo el edificio de las oficinas –relato Syuichirouh con tono melancólico.

-Lamento matar tus sueños ¬.¬

-No, no lo hiciste del todo! Note como la mirabas así que una esperanza todavía queda! –sentencio el asistente ilusionado.

-La miro como a cualquier otra mujer –se defendió de inmediato el príncipe, desviando la mirada para evitar que su acompañante notara un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¡¿Por qué demonios se sonrojaba en un momento así?!

-No, eso no es verdad. A mí no me engañas uOu

Echizen estuvo a punto de oponerse y alegar cualquier excusa que su mente inventara en el momento como defensa, pero calló al notar la presencia de Sakuno en el lugar. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de color verde y el cabello atado en una trenza, haciendo a Ryoma dudar si el que usara aquel tipo de ropa en lugar de la suya sería mejor para su estado como había creído que sería.

-Te queda bastante bien Sakuno-san –Oishi sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo por su buen gusto.

-Muchas gracias

-Ryoma me contó de tu situación –exclamo el asistente, optando una expresión sería.

Al escucharlo, el rostro de Sakuno denoto tristeza. El vació, seguía presente en su interior, y recordarlo solo la hacía sentirse aún más perdida.

-Lamento lo que estás pasando. Debe ser muy difícil –continúo Syuichirouh

-Bien! Nos vamos. Encárgate de lo que te pedí Oishi –intervino de inmediato Ryoma, posando una mano en el hombro de la mujer.

No soportaba verla en ese estado.

-Sí, no te preocupes o'chibi n.n

-Que no me llames así ¬.¬

-Jajaja nunca cambiaras. Eres un amargado sin remedio!

-¡¿Pero cómo te…?! ù.ú

-Que les vaya bien! nOn –interrumpió Oishi, arrastrando a la pareja a la puerta principal, y cerrando esta tras dejarlos afuera de la casa.

-Me las pagara cuando regrese ¬.¬ -sentencio Ryoma, con ansias de venganza.

Sakuno rio divertida por la escena.

º - º - º - º - º - º

Porque se preocupaba por ella?

Ryoma observo a Sakuno de reojo.

Llevaba rato pensando en lo mismo. Había intervenido cuando Oishi aludía a la situación de ella solo porque no soportaba ver la tristeza en su rostro. Pero no solo con Oishi, ya eran varias las ocasiones en que había hecho lo mismo.

Por qué lo hacía? Lo que le pasase no era de su incumbencia, no le concernía. Pero, sabiendo todo eso, porque igual…le preocupaba?.

El príncipe regreso la vista el frente. No, no le importaba, se negaba a aceptarlo. Nada que sintiese por aquella mujer era verdad, las circunstancias en las que la había conocido hacían que tuviese una extraña tendencia de protegerla, pero no era nada más que eso… nada más.

-Ryoma-kun? –Ryusaki detuvo su andar para voltear a ver a su acompañante.

-Nada más –repitió el joven, con su mirada dorada fija en los ojos de ella.

Haciéndola estremecer como todas las veces que la miraba.

-Su…sucede algo? ó/o

-Tienes hambre?

-Eh?

-Quieres que entremos allí a tomar algo? –pregunto Echizen, señalando una pequeña cafetería cruzando la calle.

-S…si, claro –acepto ella, siguiendo al joven aún sin comprender sus reacciones.

Olvidando el asunto, ambos entraron al acogedor lugar, ignorando al auto negro que desde hacía rato los seguía cautelosamente, expectante a sus acciones.

El conducto frunció el ceño al reconocer la mujer de cabello castaño. Marco un número en su celular y aguardo impaciente unos instantes a que lo atendieran. Las cosas se le complicaban.

-Si, soy yo. Tenemos problemas –el hombre volteo hacía a cafetería, viendo como Sakuno y Ryoma tomaban asiento en una mesa cercana a la vidriera- "_Afrodita_" sigue viva.

**_Continuara…_**

**Terminado de escribir**:a las 17:25 del 29/05/2007

**Terminado de re-editar: **18:18 del 4/05/2013

**Escuchando:**_"One Shot"_ de B.A.P.

**-hola a todos! nOn Dios! Como pasa el tiempo! Y eso que es el único fic al que me dedico T.T**

**Ren:** feliz cumpleaños **–exclamo en un susurro, acercándose a la joven y colocándola frente a ella.**

**-pero fue a semana pasada o.o**

**Ren:** igual

**-jeje, muchas gracias! n/n quiero agradecer también a mis fieles lectores! Agradecimiento a:**

Tsuki-chan(como esta Tomoka? xD)

Fetish

Shirley

Coptesita

SaPaLu7

Yo

VANGeL Yamada

Marip

Viridiana

Nadja-chan

Sango-Tsunade

-ivekag-

**A todas mi mas sincero agradecimiento! Por leerme, aguatarme y apoyarme! Algunos desde "cuál es mi motivación?" otros desde que comenzó este fic n.n! gracias a las criticas! Gracias a todo! Como uno de los lectores se molesto por mis nota de autor largas, mejor la voy cortando u.ù. Nuevamente gracias!**

**_Sayounara. Mata-ne_**

-Mi mamá se cayo por el balcón y ahora está en el cielo ú.ù

-A la mierda! Que rebota tu vieja eh!

**rocio-asakura**


	5. ¿Divirtiendose?

_Re editando para continuar con el fic ._

**Visiten mi blog:**

rocio-asakura(punto)tumblr(punto)com

rocio-asakura(punto)blogspot(punto)com(punto)ar

lishaoling(punto)deviantart(punto)com

**Summary**:_Ryoma Echizen y Tezuka Kunimitsu son los directores de marketing más conocidos y solicitados de Oriente. Pero el stress de esa fama lleva al príncipe a tomar unas vacaciones. Lo que este nunca espero, fue encontrarse en la playa a una misteriosa mujer, que captaría completamente su atención sin proponérselo. RyomaxSakuno._

**El océano de la mente**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capítulo 5: "¿Divirtiéndose juntos?"_

-A dónde quieres ir ahora? –Ryoma observo a Sakuno de reojo.

La castaña se detuvo junto al príncipe al salir de la cafetería en la que habían estado y observo con curiosidad su alrededor.

-No estoy muy segura, a donde desea ir usted?

Echizen se encogió de hombros, comenzando a caminar sin un destino aparente. Al verlo, Ryusaki se apresuró a seguirle el paso.

Anduvieron unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que el silencio que los envolvía comenzó a incomodar a la castaña, quien decidió intentar entablar una conversación.

-Y…dime Ryoma-san

-Ryoma

-Pero…no sería descortés de mi parte llamarlo así?

Ryoma negó con un gesto de cabeza.

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo ¬.¬

-De acuerdo u/u …mmhh… entonces, Ryoma, cuente por favor, en qué lugar nos encontramos?

-Okinawa, te recuerda eso algo?

-En lo más mínimo –respondió, un tanto desanimada.

Ryoma libero un suspiro, costaría mucho hacer que esa mujer recuperar su memoria.

-Y aquí es donde vives Ryoma?

-No

-Y dónde vives?

-Tokyo

-Y por qué estás aquí?

-Vacaciones

-Y te quedaras mucho tiempo?

-Un mes

-Ya veo –exclamo Sakuno, mientras desviaba la mirada –"ciertamente está no es la conversación más fluida que he tenido -.-…al menos que recuerde"

-_Vengan! Vengan! No se pierdan el fabuloso parque de diversiones "Dance under the stars"! Solo por esta semana en la ciudad! Show, juegos, sorteos y mucho más! Los esperamos!_

Sakuno detuvo su andar para observar la camioneta que recorría las calles lentamente, con grandes parlantes situados en el techo, mientras unas jóvenes de ropas apretadas repartían volantes a las personas que se les cruzaban.

-Señor, aquí tiene n/n –exclamo una de las promotoras, extendiendo una hoja a Ryoma, quien la recibió desganado.

Ryusaki se acercó a Echizen curiosa, para luego sonreír. Un parque de diversiones…

Con la sola mención unos pocos recuerdos volvieron a ella. Recuerdos en los que ella iba a aquel lugar de pequeña. Aunque solo eran pequeñas escenas borrosas, por unos momentos sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-Quieres que vayamos? –le preguntó Ryoma, quien había notado el cambió en ella.

-Eh? o.o…suena divertido pero sería mucha molestia para ti y…ó/o

El príncipe hizo seña a un taxi para que se detuviera, ignorando el último comentario de ella, puesto a que consideraba innecesario responderlo.

-"Si le pregunto es porque le estoy ofreciendo llevarla" –pensó, mientras abría la puerta del vehículo y aguardaba a que Sakuno subiese, para luego hacerlo él.

El taxi se dirigió a su destino apenas Ryoma se lo indico al conductor, siendo su recorrido cautelosamente seguido por un auto negro de aspecto misterioso.

º - º - º - º - º - º

Tras haber dedicado casi toda la mañana a estar encerrado en la pequeña oficina de Ryoma, Oishi Syuichirouh se encamino a la cocina en donde, estaba seguro, encontraría a los sirvientes que había contratado. Al llegar, vio a Fuji y Momoshiro reunidos alrededor de una pequeña mesa, hablando en susurros, mientras Eiji, apartado, veía la televisión con expresión embobada, repitiendo de forma monótona: "Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate".

Oishi suspiro mientras negaba levemente en forma de desaprobación ante las condiciones del pelirrojo, para luego acercarse a los otros dos hombres, curioso de lo que estos hacían.

-500 yenes a que pasa en las dos semanas –escucho decir a Momo.

-Yo digo que será en menos de una semana –opinó Fuji, tomando nota de lo dicho por los dos.

-Qué hacen? o.o

-Ah! Oishi! Estamos apostando sobre el tiempo que creemos que pasara hasta que suceda algo entre Ryoma y Saku-chan –explico con tranquilidad Takeshi.

-¡¿Qué?! No pueden hacer eso! Es la vida de ellos! Su intimidad! Además de que Ryoma se molestaría!

-Si se entera –aclaro simplemente Momoshiro.

-Aún así no es correcto! –opinó Oishi, cruzándose de brazos- Emm…de cuanto es la apuesta?

-500 yenes n.n –respondió Fuji.

-Me uno. Digo que será luego de una semana.

-Qué? a nuestro jefecito le gusta Saku-chan? o.o –Eiji aparto la vista de la televisión, sorprendido de lo que escuchaba.

-No te diste cuenta Eiji? -Momo contemplo a su compañero sin poder creérselo- "Bueno, después de todo hablamos de Eiji" -.-

Kikumaru parpadeo un par de veces confuso, y estuvo a punto de realizar un par de preguntas, pero al sentir el sonido de la televisión, se olvidó completamente de todo, y centro su atención de nuevo en ella.

-Oishi-san, por qué estuvo encerrado tanto tiempo? –pregunto Syusuke, curioso.

-Estaba buscando un doctor que pudiese venir a revisar a Sakuno-san

-Doctor? –repitió sin entender Takeshi.

-Así es, Ryoma me contó que fue revisada por vos Fuji. Aun así sería mejor si se le hace un par de estudios, además de que su pérdida de memoria es algo preocupante.

-Tiene razón –apoyó Fuji, sirviéndole al asistente una taza de café.

-Muchas gracias –Oishi sonrió antes de sentarse en una silla cercana a la mesa, comenzando a tomar el líquido- El doctor que conseguí dijo que pasaría por aquí mañana temprano, así que me quedare hasta que Ryoma regrese para informárselo y partiré de vuelta a Tokio.

-Doctor? –Eiji volteo hacía Syuichirouh con expresión horrorizada-….por qué…por qué viene un doctor? ToT Yo no estoy enfermo!...No! Ningún doctor me tocara! .

-No Eiji, el doctor no es para vos -.- -intento calmarlo Momoshiro.

-Tranquilo Kikumaru, solo viene a ponerte una vacuna, nada más n.n –intervino Syusuke, dispuesto a disfrutar de la situación.

-Va…vacuna?...a…agujas? NO! ME NIEGO! Nooooooooooooo! –chillo el pelirrojo, saliendo a gran velocidad de la cocina para ocultarse en algún lugar seguro, lejos de los doctores y sus agujas.

-Fuji! òOo –lo reprendió de inmediato Takeshi, observando al aludido con el ceño fruncido.

-Perdón, no pude contenerme. El miedo que mostro fue realmente divertido –explico, sonriendo de forma macabra.

Tanto Momoshiro como Oishi palidecieron.

º - º - º - º - º - º

El parque de diversiones resultó ser más entretenido de lo que Ryoma esperó. En el transcurso de la mañana ya se habían subido a gran cantidad de juegos junto a Sakuno, algunos un tanto tontos (como el tren del terror, el cual daba menos miedo e impresión que Oishi con vestido) y otros un poco más interesantes (como la montaña rusa).

Observo a Ryusaki de reojo. Una sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios desde que habían llegado a ese lugar, mientras sus ojos, como si fueran los de un niño pequeño, continuaban brillando de emoción.

-Ryoma, de que se trata ese juego? –cuestionó con curiosidad Sakuno, señalando uno de los puestos del parque.

-Esos patos de allí funcionan como un blanco –explicó el príncipe, señalándolos con indiferencia- Debes intentar dispararles a medida que se mueven. Cuantos más aciertes te dan un premio.

-Suena divertido n.n

-Vamos, te mostrare –ordeno Echizen, acercándose al puesto.

Luego de intercambiar unas palabras con un hombre y entregarle algunos yenes, Ryoma recibió de este la pistola a balines. De los diez tiros que tenía, el príncipe solo acertó dos, lo que provoco una gran herida en su orgullo.

Y como premio consuelo, el vendedor le entrego un llavero en forma de peluche.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Ryoma-kun! nOn –animo Sakuno.

-Mmh

-Eh? dije algo malo? o.o

-Jajaja su orgullo fue herido. No se preocupe por él señorita. No desea intentarlo usted también? –propuso el hombre mayor que atendía en el lugar, divertido.

-Suena divertido n.n

Echizen le pagó al vendedor, quien le entrego de inmediato la pistola a la joven.

Los ojos rojos de Ryusaki se afilaron al sentir el frio del metal entre sus manos, y su expresión relajada cambió abruptamente a una más calculadora y seria.

Sin que nadie se lo esperase, Sakuno acertó ocho de sus disparos, lo que provocó gran sorpresa entre las que la observaban. Y con una sonrisa que desbordaba felicidad, la joven recibió el enorme peluche en forma de gato que el vendedor le entregó.

º - º - º - º - º - º

Los tacos de una joven resonaban en el pasillo a medida que está avanzaba con decisión por el lugar hasta llegar a un elegante mostrador de vidrio. La secretaria, sentada tras este, hizo una pequeña reverencia al verla acercarse, exclamando de inmediato:

-El jefe la espera señorita Tachibana.

-Si, lo sé –respondió Ann Tachibana sin siquiera verla, abriendo la puerta con tranquilidad para encontrarse con un hombre de apariencia fría, parado a la par de un gran escritorio, hablando con dureza mientras otro hombre más joven lo observaba con expresión rígida.

-Ese tipo de errores no son permitidos aquí Ibu, y lo sabes

-No volverá a pasar Kippei

-Asegúrate de que así sea –ordenó el hombre, apoyándose en su escritorio, fulminando a su subordinado con sus ojos negros.

Ibu desvió la mirada, percatándose de la presencia de Ann.

-Buenos días señorita Tachibana

-Buenos días –respondió con una leve sonrisa- Hermano, para que me mandaste a llamar? –cuestionó volteándose en dirección a Kippei, mientras se acomodaba unos mechones de su cabello rubio que se habían escapado de un improvisado rodete.

Su aspecto mostraba la combinación perfecta entre lo severo y lo seductor.

-Hubo un inconveniente con el caso de "Afrodita", Ann, y me gustaría que intervinieras en él.

-Dame los detalles y actuare de inmediato.

-Al parecer _Afrodita_sigue con vida según nos informó uno de nuestros hombres, quien la vio está mañana en el centro de la isla de Miyako –a medida que el llamado "jefe" hablaba, una enorme pantalla cubrió el gran ventanal tras este, en el cual se mostró una imagen de Ryoma junto a Sakuno en una cafetería.

-Quién es él? –preguntó la menor de los hermanos Tachibana, estudiando la foto.

-Su nombre es Ryoma Echizen –con la ayuda de un pequeño control, Kippei cambió la imagen de la pantalla, mostrando otra en la que solo figuraba el joven (al parecer en la entrevista para una revista)- También conocido como "el príncipe de los eventos", es un famoso RRPP de Japón. Vive en Tokio. Junto a su socio, Tezuka Kunimitsu, poseen una empresa de renombre que se dedica a las relaciones públicas. Sus padres se dedican actualmente a dar la vuelta al mundo. Tiene un hermano mayor que vive en . y con el que no mantiene contacto. Según la prensa, _el príncipe_ se encuentra en Okinawa de vacaciones. Lo que quiero que hagas hermana, es que te infiltres en su casa de veraneo y…

-Y acabé con _Afrodita _de una vez –concluyó la mujer, a lo que su hermano asintió- De acuerdo, puedes contar conmigo.

-Como siempre –en el rostro frío de Kippei Tachibana apareció una sonrisa- Ya sabes cómo proceder.

La rubia asintió con confianza.

º - º - º - º - º - º

Ryoma aun observaba con incredulidad a Sakuno, recordando la mirada de la joven al momento de hacer los disparos minutos atrás. Cuando había visto sus ojos le había parecido que ella sería capaz de acertar todos, y aunque al final había fallado un par, aquella actitud no había pegado en absoluto con el aspecto frágil y débil que veía en ella.

Percatándose de que llevaba bastante tiempo observando a la castaña, volteo la mirada hacia la ventana, pudiendo contemplar la ciudad detenidamente gracias a la altura que les proporcionaba la rueda de la fortuna a la que Sakuno había querido subir.

-Ryoma –la atención del príncipe nuevamente se concentró en su acompañante.

-Mmh?

-A que te dedicas? n.n –nuevamente Ryusaki hacía intentó por entablar una conversación.

-Soy RRPP

-Aahh, que interesante nOn…..qué es eso? o.o

Echizen libero una pequeña risa.

-Me encargo de organizar eventos llamativos, cuyos invitados principales sean personas de renombre, para que las empresas que me contraten sean más conocidas entre los medios.

-Ya veo. Entonces debes de conocer a mucha gente famosa, eso es fabuloso –comentó la castaña, admirada.

-Si –el orgullo del príncipe se vio curado ante el halago de ella.

-Como quienes por ejemplo?

-Kimeru, Hiroki Aiba, Gackt, Hyde, Bi Rain, SNSD, Shinee, Lena Park y muchos más –nombró tranquilamente mientras sonreía de forma arrogante.

-No puedo creer que conozcas a toda esa gente o.o

-Sos fanática de alguno?

-La verdad es que no recuerdo haber oído a ninguno de los que nombraste

La arrogancia desapareció de Echizen.

-Mada mada dane ¬/¬

Cuando el juego se detuvo, Sakuno dijo estar muy cansada por lo que Ryoma decidió que era el momento de regresar. Salieron del parque de diversiones, pararon un taxi, y subieron rápidamente a este, disfrutando de los alrededores envueltos en un agradable silencio mientras el vehículo se conducía al hogar del príncipe.

Al llegar a su destino y abrir la puerta principal de la casa, la paz desapareció.

-Noooooooooo! Doctor noooooooooo! –Eiji cruzo el lobby de entrada a una velocidad descomunal, tirando algunos floreros en el proceso.

-Eiji! Ya te dije que no era para vos! Detente que romperás todo y nos lo descontaran del sueldo! Eiji! –siguiéndole el paso, Momoshiro intentaba toda forma posible de calmar a su compañero.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa aquí? Ò.ó –interrogó Ryoma, no muy feliz por el escándalo.

-Hola Ryoma, qué tal el paseo? –intento desviar el tema Oishi, acercándose a los recién llegados.

-Explica –exigió sin rodeos el príncipe, señalando el desastre en el lugar.

-Eeh…bueno, verás. Los que pasa es que contrate a un doctor para que revisara a Sakuno

-A mi? o.o

-Si. Porque considere que era lo mejor dado al estado al que te encontraron, además de que debemos conocer por qué perdiste la memoria. Puede que sea algo serio de tratar –mentalmente, Echizen le dio la razón al asistente, más no dijo nada. Aún le debían una explicación de aquel caos, y no estaría tranquilo hasta que alguien hubiese pagado- La cosa es que Eiji escuchó mientras yo le contaba a Momoshiro y Fuji que un doctor vendría mañana, y comenzó a correr asustado. Al parecer tiene una fobia a todo ser con bata blanca

-Busca la forma de calmarlo ¬.¬ -ordeno, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de furia.

-He…hemos probado de todo pero nada funciona T.T

-No me importa, usa la imaginación ò.Ó!

-Eiji! Hice una torta de chocolate! Quieres probar? n.n! –anunció Fuji, apareciendo en el lugar con la torta entre las manos.

Y en tan solo un segundo, el pelirrojo estaba parado frente a Syusuke, babeando.

-Chocolate +.+ -susurro Kikumaru, hipnotizado.

-Listo –susurro Oishi, desconcertado por el extraño comportamiento del sirviente.

HABÍAN TRATADO DE TODO!...menos con chocolate.

-Uuff….por fin se calmó –suspiro aliviado Takeshi, apoyándose en una pared cercana, exhausto.

-Se encuentra bien Momoshiro-san? –Sakuno se acercó a este.

-Oh! Saku-chan! volvieron! n.n si, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Cuéntame, como les fue?

Aprovechando que todo estaba más tranquilo, y dado a que no contaba ya con mucho tiempo, Syuichirouh poso una mano en el hombre de Echizen para llamar su atención.

-Ryoma, estaba pensando, si Sakuno-san se quedara unas semanas, no sería bueno contratar una sirvienta mujer? –el príncipe vio a Oishi con fastidio- Si, si sé que acabas de llegar, y también que no quieres una mujer chillona aquí. Pero no es muy apropiado que Sakuno este rodeada de hombres. Prometo encontrar a una mujer sumisa.

Ryoma lo pensó un poco antes de liberar un suspiro, el asistente tenía razón…siempre la tenía.

-Está bien –acepto cruzándose de brazos.

-De acuerdo, usare todos mis medios para encontrarte a alguien pronto. Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que ayudar a Tezuka con unos preparativos esta noche, y si no me apresuro perderé mi vuelo. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme! Nos vemos! –con aquella despedida, Oishi salió del lugar con rapidez.

Ryoma libero un nuevo suspiro, mientras volteaba la mirada hacia donde Sakuno se encontraba, riendo a la par de sus sirvientes.

No sabía porque, pero poco a poco todo lo que le sucedía a esa mujer era de su interés. Algo que en verdad le extrañaba, dado a que en la vida eran muy pocas las cosas que le importaban en tan poco tiempo. Suspiro frustrado. Por qué con ella todo era diferente?

_**Continuara…**_

**Terminado de escribir**:a las 21:16 del 4/08/2007

**Terminado de re-editar: **19:07 del 04/05/2013

**Escuchando:** "_Don't say goodbye"_de Davichi

Hola a todos¡¿Como han estado?! En verdad a pasado tiempo T.T! Lamentablemente no tengo tiempo de escribir una nota de autor como se merecen dado a que mañana parto a mi viaje de egreso, y tengo que preparar muchas cosas antes de irme. Pero no podía marcharme sin actualizar n.n.

Se que no quedó muy bien el capi (en lo personal hay cosas en la narración que no me gustan) pero no tengo tiempo de sentarme a analizarlo. Les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas u/u

_Agradecimiento a:_

Laura (me alegra que leas mi fic! Aunque no te pude agregar a mi msn puesto a que no aparece tu correo)

VANGeL Yamada (a pasado mucho tiempo¡¿Como están?! Es un gusto saber de vos y Kyo n.n)

-ivekag-

coptesita

Hikari Emina (jajaja hacen un dúo muy divertido n.n)

Nadja-chan (si quieres formar parte del club, sos bienvenida n.n, fíjate ya te uní a la lista)

SaPaLu7

Luucky (prometo leer tu fic ahora en mi viaje n.n)

Lucy

Tsuki-chan

Vickyta-chan (si! Arriba el club!)

Viridiana(prometo hacer mi próxima nota de autor larga por vos!)

Kumi-Muni(con respecto a los one-shot, estoy trabajando en ellos. Ahora estoy por terminar de YukarixRyoga. Y lo del club, eres bienvenida n.n. Con lo que respecta a tu fic, dime cual es y yo lo leeré y te diré si se lo agrega a la lista de "fics perver" n.n. No importa si no hay leemo mientras sea tierno y de RyomaxSakuno n.n)

yuky-san02(ya eres miembro de las perver! n.n con lo que respecta a la pagina…lo único que queda es que chatees conmigo o me mandes un mail (te recomiendo mas esta ultima opción). Fíjate en mi perfil esta mi mail n.n)

PuccaLv

Arihdni(me encanto el drabb que me dedicaste! Si te deje review creo o.o, por cierto, como va eso en tu país? ó.o con respecto al cole, mañana parto a mi viaje de egreso xD estoy emocionada!)

Sango-Tsunade

**_Sayounara. Mata-ne_**

-Sabías que murió Pablo?

-No me digas! Cómo paso?

-Fue a tirar el cigarrillo por el balcón y olvido soltarlo -.-

**rocio-asakura**


	6. ¿Quién es Miyu Terada?

_Re editando para continuar con el fic ._

**Visiten mi blog:**

rocio-asakura(punto)tumblr(punto)com

rocio-asakura(punto)blogspot(punto)com(punto)ar

lishaoling(punto)deviantart(punto)com

**Summary**:_Ryoma Echizen y Tezuka Kunimitsu son los directores de marketing más conocidos y solicitados de Oriente. Pero el stress de esa fama lleva al príncipe a tomar unas vacaciones. Lo que este nunca espero, fue encontrarse en la playa a una misteriosa mujer, que captaría completamente su atención sin proponérselo. RyomaxSakuno._

**Advertencia:** este es un universo alterno para los que no lo notaron. Por lo tanto la trama me pertenece y no los personajes que empleo. También la historia contendrá Lime o Lemmon, por lo que lean bajo su propia decisión.

**Las Aclas n.n:**

**_Hai:_** si

**_Domo arigato:_ **muchas gracias

**El océano de la mente**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capítulo 6: "¿Quién es Miyu Terada?"_

Con su pie derecho, Ryoma golpeaba repetidas veces el suelo en señal de impaciencia. Permanecía apoyado en la pared del pasillo junto a la puerta de la habitación de Sakuno desde hacía 20 minutos aproximadamente.

-Porqué tardan tanto? –protestó frunciendo el ceño.

Oishi prefirió no contestar, limitándose a permanecer parado frente a él. Sabía que estaba nervioso, y al mismo tiempo ansioso por conocer el diagnóstico del doctor que en ese momento revisaba a la señorita Ryusaki. Era divertido ver como poco a poco, Echizen mostraba cada vez más interés en la joven.

La puerta al fin se abrió, revelando a un hombre de alrededor de 30 años, cabello negro y contextura delgada, quien usaba una bata blanca y unos anteojos de marco cuadrado cubriendo sus ojos.

-Vendré a revisarte de nuevo dentro de unos días, de acuerdo Ryusaki-chan?

-Hai Inui-san, domo arigatou –respondió la castaña desde dentro de la habitación.

Apenas el hombre cerró la puerta, Ryoma se acercó, clavando su mirada en él.

-Y bien?

El doctor se permitió tomar el tiempo de aclararse la garganta y acomodar sus anteojos antes de hablar, sin tratar de mostrar que aquellos ojos dorados lo intimidaban.

-Por suerte la joven no tiene ninguna herida física preocupante, ni mucho menos su cabeza parece haber sufrido dañado.

-Y cómo explica su pérdida de memoria? –cuestionó Oishi.

-La señorita padece de pérdida de memoria "psicosomática". Es decir, ella misma, inconscientemente, se está obligando a reprimir sus recuerdos. De seguro vivió alguna experiencia traumática que no quiere recordar. Algo que la afecto demasiado como para que lo pueda resistir.

-Qué le habrá pasado?... –se preguntó confundido Syuichirou, cruzándose de brazos, pensativo.

-No estoy seguro, pero por el lugar en donde la encontraron deduzco que tiene relación con el mar. Bien! el tiempo que dure su pérdida de memoria depende únicamente de ella y de cuando esté lista para afrontar su verdad. Hasta entonces no se puede hacer más nada que ayudarla –concluyó Sadaharu Inui, tomando algunas notas en el cuaderno que llevaba consigo.

-Gracias por todo doctor –exclamó el asistente, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-No hay por qué Oishi, estoy para ayudarte cuando lo necesites.

Mientras Syuichirouh acompañaba al doctor a la salida, Ryoma permaneció parado en mitad del pasillo, con la mirada perdida por unos segundos, cuando vio que Sakuno salía de su habitación, entretenida en trenzar su cabello. La castaña, al notar su presencia, levantó la mirada y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Echizen permaneció inexpresivo.

-Caminaré un poco por la playa, si no le molesta –anuncio Ryusaki, a lo que el príncipe respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Tras dedicarle una nueva sonrisa, Sakuno se marchó.

Los ojos dorados de Ryoma siguieron los movimientos de ella con interés. El ceño del príncipe se frunció. Por más que trataba de imaginarse cualquier tipo de situación que Sakuno hubiese podido vivir, ninguna le parecía posible. Simplemente no podía asimilar que aquella mujer hubiese sufrido algo tan terrible al punto de llegar a perder la memoria para no tener que recordarlo.

Resignado, se volteó y encaminó a su habitación. Buscaría su raqueta de tenis y obligaría a alguno de los inútiles de sus sirvientes a jugar contra él. Humillar a alguien sin duda mantendría su mente despejada y de buen humor.

Avanzaba tranquilamente cuando de pronto detuvo su andar de golpe y abrió sus ojos más de lo acostumbrado.

Sakuno iba a la playa…

Y si se metía al mar? Y si intentaba repetir la escena de la última vez?

Sin dudarlo, Ryoma se giró, comenzando a correr con desesperación, y la preocupación denotándose en todo su rostro.

º - º - º - º - º - º

Con los pies totalmente descalzos pudo sentir la arena combinada con el agua salada del océano acariciar sus dedos. Una suave brisa marina movía su cabello mientras que ella recorría la orilla de la playa.

Había tantas dudas en su cabeza… cada vez se sentía aún más desesperada, más desorientada, más sola.

Qué le había ocurrido? Qué era lo que no quería recordar?

Continuó caminando un poco más, con la mirada fija en el mar, hasta que vislumbró flotando sobre las olas un pequeño objeto de color negro, siendo arrastrado a la orilla por la marea.

-Qué es eso? –se preguntó, introduciéndose al mar, curiosa, luego de tirar a un lado sus sandalias y sin importarle el mojar el jean y la remera que llevaba puestos.

Avanzó hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura, y estiró su mano para tomar con ellas lo que le llamaba la curiosidad, descubriendo que se trataba de la funda de alguna clase de cuchillo.

De repente, como si el objeto activara algo en su mente, una secuencia de imágenes un tanto borrosas vinieron a ella.

_Se levantó apenada el vestido rojo hasta dejar al descubierto su delgada pierna. Tomó las dos fundas que reposaban sobre la mesa (__una guardaba una navaja y la otra una pistola__), y se las colocó envueltas en cada una de sus piernas._

_-estás lista? –le consultó una voz masculina._

_Una voz que la hizo estremecer y sonrojar al máximo._

_-S…si –respondió apenada, acomodándose rápidamente el vestido, y saliendo del camarote con la mirada fija en la espalda del hombre que caminaba frente a ella._

-Sakunoooooooooo! –aquel llamado desesperado la hizo voltearse, encontrándose con un Ryoma corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban en su dirección.

Quien, al ver que la mujer estaba bien, se detuvo súbitamente, cayendo al suelo gracias a que su pie izquierdo se había atascado en la arena.

Las maldiciones no tardaron en ser murmuradas por el príncipe al momento en que se incorporaba e intentaba limpiar la arena que en todo su cuerpo se esparcía.

-Ryoma-kun! Te encuentras bien? –consultó preocupada Sakuno, acercándose al hombre y colocándose a la par de este.

Echizen sintió las gotas de agua salada caer sobre su cuerpo, y ante la cercanía de Ryusaki, también pudo sentir la humedad de toda su ropa mojada. Los ojos felinos se clavaron en el rostro femenino, completamente mojado, y antes de que actuara de acuerdo a sus instintos, se puso de pie con brusquedad, encaminándose con pasos firmes de regreso a la casa que daba a aquella pequeña playa, sin molestarse en responder ni mucho menos hablarle a la castaña.

Quien lo siguió confundida y un tanto dolida por su reacción, sin comprender qué era lo que le sucedía a Echizen.

-"Nunca más me preocupo por ella" –decidió mentalmente Ryoma, mientras terminaba de sacarse la arena de su cabello negro con fastidio.

º - º - º - º - º - º

Syusuke y Momoshiro observaban, desde un rincón de la cocina (y acompañados por Eiji, que dormía tranquilamente a la par de ellos en una silla), cómo la "nueva" sirvienta terminaba de preparar jugo de naranja para servir en el desayuno.

Cuando entraron a aquel lugar a eso de las siete de la mañana (una hora que consideraron era muy temprano para salir de la cama y empezar con sus actividades), aquella mujer ya se encontraba allí, cocinando unas galletas. Al rato llegó Oishi, quien la presentó como Miyu Terada, su nueva compañera de trabajo.

Con el cabello rubio, no muy largo, y de baja estatura, aquella mujer tenía una velocidad descomunal para hacer los quehaceres.

En la hora y media que había pasado, Miyu había cocinado toda clase de pasteles para el desayuno, había limpiado, fregado, lustrado, barrido, baldeado y acomodado prácticamente toda la planta baja de la casa, e incluso había tenido tiempo de servirle té al doctor, cuando este había llegado para revisar a Sakuno a eso de las ocho y media.

El bostezo prolongado y sonoro de su compañero pelirrojo hizo a Fuji y Momo voltear hacía un lado, contemplando como Eiji se estiraba y luego refregaba sus ojos adormilado.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días –respondió Fuji con su habitual sonrisa.

-Hasta que despiertas –lo regañó Takeshi.

-Nyaaaaa –emitió el pelirrojo en señal de protesta por el comentario de Momo- Y ella quién es? o.o

-Es Miyu Terada, la nueva sirvienta –respondió Momoshiro- Aunque es un tanto rara, ni te imaginas todas las cosas que… -el hombre calló al ver como Eiji, ignorándolo, había salido corriendo en dirección de la rubia al ver que esta servía en un plato unas galletas recién horneadas.

-Son con chispas de chocolate? +o+ -inquirió, apareciendo a la par de la mujer y con el rostro prácticamente pegado al plato.

-Si –Miyu lo observo divertida.

-Quiero quiero quiero quiero quiero quiero quiero quiero quiero! -chilló Kikumaru, comenzando a babearse.

-Puedes tomar unas si lo deseas.

-¡¿en serio?! +o+ -Terada asintió- Siiiiiiiiii –pronunció entusiasmado, tomando unas cuantas galletas y corriendo para sentarse de nuevo en la silla en la que segundos atrás había estado durmiendo.

-Así es siempre? o.o –Miyu volteó en dirección a sus compañeros.

-Y peor n.n –aseguró con tranquilidad Syusuke.

La puerta que conducía a la playa fue abierta de un golpe por Ryoma, quien ingreso a la casa sin mirar a nadie ni decir nada, y continúo su camino rumbo a su pequeño estudio, perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

-Ryoma! –intentó llamarlo una vez más Sakuno, quien aún lo seguía.

Pero al ver que el príncipe la ignoraba completamente, la mujer soltó un prolongado suspiro.

-Ocurrió algo? –preguntó Momoshiro, acercándose a Ryusaki.

-No, de repente se molestó y ni siquiera sé por qué –respondió la castaña con expresión triste.

-Naaah no te preocupes, el jefecito es un amargado, de seguro ya se le pasará –exclamó con tranquilidad Eiji, terminando de comer sus galletas- Quiero más ToT

-Eeeh aquí tienes –exclamo Miyu, acercándole al pelirrojo el plato.

-Mi preciosa….. –susurró Kikumaru, tomando el plato mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Eres nueva? n.n –Sakuno volteó hacia la rubia al notar su presencia, ignorando, como el resto, a Eiji y sus locuras.

-Así es, me llamo Terada Miyu, es un placer señorita Ryusaki –se presentó la mujer, realizando una respetuosa reverencia.

-Cómo conoces su nombre? –Momoshiro levantó una ceja, sin comprender.

-Oishi-san me lo dijo n.n…por cierto Ryusaki-san, aún no ha desayunado, desea hacerlo ahora?

-Pero….Ryoma….-susurró la castaña, aún preocupada por el estado del príncipe.

-Olvídate de él, cuando tenga hambre nos pedirá "amablemente" que le preparemos algo uOu

-Momo tiene razón n.n –apoyó Syusuke- Por cierto… -el de ojos misteriosos se encaminó al lavadero y regresó a los segundo cargando una toalla entre sus manos- Toma, no es bueno que permanezcas mojada, podrías resfriarte n.n

-Tienes razón –susurró una sonrojada Sakuno, tomando la toalla y secándose un poco con ella.

-Qué decide señorita? Desayunara ahora? –insistió Terada.

-…está bien, la verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre –admitió la castaña, encaminándose al comedor.

Syusuke y Momoshiro no tardaron en acondicionar la mesa para el desayuno, sirviendo algunos de los postres que Miyu había preparado frente a una sorprendida Ryusaki.

Mientras los hombres se encargaban de terminar de acomodar todo para el desayuno, Terada se encontraba en la cocina, sirviendo té en una fina taza de porcelana. Con una sonrisa de malicia, y una tranquilidad digna de un asesino, la rubia sacó una pequeña botella de entre sus ropas. La abrió y vertió un poco de su líquido en el té recién servido.

Hecho esto, guardó nuevamente su pequeña y mortal botella, para luego tomar la taza con delicadeza y llevársela a Sakuno con una expresión de dulzura falsa.

-Aquí tiene.

-Gracias –exclamó la mujer de ojos rojos, sonriendo agradecida- Por cierto, Miyu-san, eres muy buena cocinera! Estos postres están deliciosos!

-Me alegra que le gusten –la sirviente bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Cuando Sakuno tomó entre sus manos la taza de té, los ojos fríos de Miyu brillaron por unos instantes, pero su goce fue muy corto, debido a que Sakuno, en un descuido mientras conversaba con Momoshiro, volteó accidentalmente todo el líquido sobre sus ropas.

-Quema! –chilló, incorporándose de golpe, y maldiciendo por lo bajo el ser tan torpe- Iré a lavarme –exclamó, incorporándose de golpe y corriendo al baño más cercano.

-Es un poco descuidada… -Fuji abrió sus ojos, divertido.

-Jajaja en esta casa uno no se puede aburrir jamás –bromeó Momoshiro, a lo que Syusuke asintió.

-Iré a servirle más té –anunció Miyu, limpiando el desastre dejado por la castaña, y tomando la taza de porcelana, dispuesta a llenarla una vez más.

Una vez más, el contenido de la botellita que guardaba Terada entre sus ropas fue vertido en el té que sería servido a Sakuno, pero una vez más esta volteó la taza en un descuido mientras intentaba alcanzar la azucarera, y el líquido se volcó sin que la joven pudiese llegar a probarlo si quiera.

-Mejor voy a servirme un poco de leche… -había susurrado Ryusaki, resignada, mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

Pero los intentos de Miyu no morirían allí.

Llegada la noche, cuando Sakuno terminó su cena (la cual comió sola, debido a que Ryoma aún permanecía encerrado), Terada pensó que lo mejor sería probar con lo que le quedaba de aquel veneno y ponérselo en alguna de las tortas que había preparado, para luego servírselo a la castaña como postre.

Pero cuando reviso el refrigerador, solo se encontró con muchos platos vacíos, y a Eiji durmiendo apaciblemente (sentado en una silla y apoyando su cabeza en la pequeña mesa frente a él), con el rostro levemente manchado por chocolate y migajas a su alrededor, repitiendo una y otra vez: …estoy en el cielo…

La mirada de Miyu se afiló de manera asesina. Luego de acabar con su objetivo, juraba a los dioses que iría detrás de aquel pelirrojo.

º - º - º - º - º - º

Sakuno, permanecía sentada en un sillón cercano a la puerta que daba a la oficina de Ryoma, expectante a cualquier cambió en esta. Luego de un tiempo, la joven liberó un prolongado suspiro.

Aún se sentía dolida por el cambio en el príncipe, sin poder encontrar algún sentido al por qué había ocurrido. No sabía por qué se había enojado con ella, ni mucho menos por qué se negaba a verla o hablarle.

Permaneció allí sentada unos minutos más, cuando ya, agotada y vencida por el sueño, decidió que lo mejor sería dormir. Deseando en su interior, poder volver hablar una vez más con aquel hombre que la había llegado a hacerla sentir segura con solo un día de haber compartido juntos. Aunque estaba segura de que aquel deseo sería muy difícil de cumplir.

º - º - º - º - º - º

-Sí, lo sé –Ann caminó por su habitación sin apartar su celular de su oreja- Lo sé hermano, pero "afrodita" resultó ser más escurridiza de lo que creí.

Comentó, tomando una pequeña maleta que se encontraba sobre la cama, y comenzando a sacar toda la ropa que se encontraba en su interior.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no tardare más que esta noche –exclamó la rubia, abriendo el fondo de su maleta, y encontrando escondida allí una pistola, un cartucho con balas y un silenciador- Nos vemos hermano –concluyó, cortando la llamada y guardando su celular.

No tardó más de diez segundos en armar la pistola, la cual colocó entre una pila de toallas, escondida a cualquier mirada curiosa. Hecho esto, cargó la pila entre sus manos y salió del cuarto que le habían asignado.

Caminó con decisión por el pasillo del segundo piso, con la vista fija en la habitación de su objetivo. Una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras avanzaba. Todos los intentos fallidos que había tenido a lo largo del día, habían logrado exasperarla, y estaba dispuesta a terminar con todo de una vez.

Mataría a aquella mujer que eludía la muerte y su misión estaría completa antes de la medianoche.

Cuando solo faltaron pasos para llegar a su destino, una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Qué haces Miyu? –cuestiono una voz masculina, la cual reconoció de inmediato. Era aquel sirviente, Takeshi Momoshiro si mal no recordaba.

-Llevo las toallas al cuarto de Sakuno –respondió volteándose y sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-A esta hora? –Momo elevó una ceja en señal de desconfianza.

-Por qué no? –la mujer lo miró con desconcierto.

-Porque ahora es nuestra hora de descanso, acaso estás loca para trabajar hasta tarde? –Inquirió Takeshi, riendo en son de burla- Dale, vamos –exclamó, tomando la mano de Ann y encaminándose a las escaleras.

-Pero…pero tengo que llevar esto –trató de zafarse la mujer, buscando lo más rápido que podía cualquier excusa para poder seguir con su plan.

-Naaa tonterías, ahora irás a ver películas con nosotros –ordenó dedicándole una reluciente sonrisa.

El corazón de Ann dio un salto en su pecho al observarlo.

-"Qué…me ocurre?" –la rubia observo las manos entrelazadas mientras Momoshiro la conducía escaleras abajo. Su mano era grande y cálida, y sin saber porque de pronto se sentía relajada, segura. Su agarre (**no podía mentirse**) le gustaba…

Y por un momento, Ann Tachibana olvido completamente sus objetivos.

Luego de que la pareja de sirvientes desapareciera escaleras abajo, la puerta de la habitación de Ryoma se abrió dejando ver al príncipe, usando únicamente la parte inferior de su pijama.

Con cuidado de que nadie lo notara, Echizen atravesó el pasillo, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de Ryusaki, la cual abrió levemente para vigilar que está durmiese.

Después de comprobarlo, regresó a su cuarto, ya más tranquilo al pensar que al parecer esa noche aquella mujer no sufriría de nuevo de sonambulismo.

-"Aunque no me importe, jamás me perdonaría si algo le sucediera" –se dijo Ryoma, tomando lugar entre las sábanas de su cama.

Todo el día se había sentido confundido, inquieto, preocupado, entre otros sentimientos no muy característicos en él, cosa que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. El llevar el control en sus emociones lo habían hecho tan renombrado y eficiente como era. Y el hecho de que muchos sentimientos fueran dirigidos hacía una mujer que acababa de conocer y que además no sabía nada de sí misma, no le parecía muy divertido que digamos.

_Lo único que siento por ella es deseo._

Era lo que había deducido tras mucho pensar.

Según él no podía ser otra cosa, debido al poco tiempo que convivía con ella. Además, de qué otra forma justificaba aquel calor que despertaba en su interior cada vez que estaba cerca?

Aunque aún había cosas que no entendía ¿Cómo alguien como ella, con aquel cuerpo que no era la octava maravilla del mundo, podía despertarle un sentimiento como ese? Y si lo que sentía era solo deseo, por qué le preocupaba su bienestar?

Aun así, él, por más hombre que fuera, nunca había sido dominado por los deseos de su cuerpo, y ciertamente no habría cambios en eso. Su orgullo y autocontrol estaba en juego.

-"Definitivamente no puede ser más que deseo" –pensó, antes de que sus ojos dorados se cerraran y le brindaran el descanso que su intranquilidad necesitaba.

**_Continuara…_**

**Terminado de re-editar: **20:13 del 04/05/2013

**Escuchando:** "_Mine__"_ de JaeJoong

Oh¡¿Como ha pasado el tiempo no lo creen?! Y como las cosas han ido cambiando de a poco…tantas cosas.

Por dónde empezar? Se fue el 2007, más rápido de lo que me lo esperaba…y con ese año se fue la secundaria.

Terminé! Con medallita por sacar buenas notas y con el ingreso a la universidad ya aprobado…pero siento que se me fue la niñez del todo con ella.

Extrañare mi secundaria….uuf! pero bue! La vida sigue! Y estoy dispuesta a dar todo por continuar con la frente en alto!

Ahora a lo que importa…hace mucho no actualizaba o.o, he estado con toda la emoción del ultimo año jeje, perdón!

Hace tiempo que tenía escrito y planeado este capi…solo no lo subía por que estaba preparando el club de las perver en foro DZ! . ! si chicas al fin lo conseguimos y no solo eso, podremos interactuar, y llevar juntas muchas actividades! n.n!

**-Bien! Ren!**

**Ren:** mande o.o

**-Tu turno n.n**

**Ren**: hace mucho no decía esto **–sonriendo levemente-** agradecimientos:

yuky-san02 (pido mil disculpas por la demora u/u y espero te unas al club de las perver que acabó de abrir en foro dz n.n)

-JustMe- (me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi fic…y espero que las dudas de a poco se te vayan disipando n.n)

PuccaLv("desinterés falso" jajaja con esas palabras describiste tal cual a Ryoma xD por eso lo amamos jeje! Pido disculpas por las demoras y espero te guste el capi n.n)

anni fer(hola! Espero el capi haya sido de tu agrado y me encanta que estes en el club de foro dz!)

-Sakuritah- (jeje espero que mi fic tenga tantos misterios como quiero xD o intento por supuesto que puedes entrar en el club de las perver! n.n pero te recomiendo que lo busques en foro dz o.o…allí llevamos acabo muchas actividades entre todas las fans que de seguro te llamaran la atención n.n)

Tsuki-chan (agradezco te haya gustado! Y el viaje me fue genial…solo que vinieron muchas emociones desde mi regreso y no pude escribir hasta hace poco )

(muchas gracias por leer mi fic)

Viridiana (como has estado Viridiana! Es un gusto saber de ti en tanto tiempo!n.n pues si, Ryoma es irresistible xD y me alegro que te guste tanto Oishi XD Eiji creo q no cambiara…pero no importa jeje xD espero la continuación haya sido de tu agrado n.n)

MegumiMinami310 (jajaja se a que cosas divertidas te refieres pero habrá que esperar un poco xD prometo q valdrá la pena n.n)

MiekoSakuraChan (jeje siempre me ha gustado mezclar un poco las series xD la personalidad de Ryoma varia? o.o gome! No me había dado cuenta, si me podrías decir en que con gusto veré de cambiarlo n.n espero te guste mi fic!)

Nadeshiko Malfoy (vaya o. ha pasado el tiempo! Por supuesto que te recuerdo! En mi fic "amor eterno", al final en la nota de autor vos cargaste a Lenny! Y arreglaste una cita con Hao xD Vaya! Me halaga mucho que me recuerdes siempre T/T y como te fue con ese cole que no te dejaba entrar?

Ren: nosotros estamos bien, gracias –exclamo, sentado a la par mía.

-Lenny esta jugando con mi segundo hijo o.o, creo que a él no lo llegaste a conocer verdad? Su nombre es Yuki n.n!

Ren:ya los traigo –anunció Tao, incorporándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-hasta que regrese yo sigo xD ¡¿en serio te ayudo?! No tienes idea del gusto que me da! El que te guste, y que además te levante el animo creo que es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado desde que comencé a escribir. Ayudar a alguien la verdad que me alegra muchísimo.

Ren:aquí están –la puerta del cuarto se abrió, revelando a dos pequeños, uno le llegaba a Tao casi a la cintura, y el otro era un poco mas bajo. Ambos con pelo violáceo.

-vengan Lenny, Yuki, despídanse de Nadeshiko-chan n.n

Lenny y Yuki: sayounara señorita Nadesico! n-n

-espero saber de vos pronto! n.n)

**Bien! Eso es todo creo o.o**

**Yuki:** es mi turno de jugar con horaiken ToT

**Lenny**: yo no juego, entreno uOu

**Yuki**: entonces es mi turno de entrenar T.T

**Lenny:**no, horaiken es para niños grandes .

**Yuki**: yo soy grande!

**Lenny:**no tanto como yo**-el pequeño sonrío con burla-**

**-es suficiente, ninguno jugara con la espada de su padre, es peligroso –**ordeno, acercándose a los pequeños.

**Lenny**:pero papá me dijo que podíamos ToT

**-Ren Tao! Permitiste que nuestros hijos jugaran con una espada!**

**Ren**: tranquila, no es para tanto **–alegó, cruzándose de brazos.**

Las llamas envolvieron el cuerpo de la autora.

**Lenny y Yuki**: oh oh** –exclamaron aquel sonido de peligro, antes de salir corriendo.**

**-eres un idiota!** –chillo la mujer, comenzando a tirarle cosas a su marido, quien corría para no salir lastimado.

**_Sayounara. Mata-ne_**

Estudiar es…

Desconfiar de tu compañero de banco

**rocio-asakura**


	7. ¿El tiempo se acabo?

_Re editando para continuar con el fic ._

**Visiten mi blog:**

rocio-asakura(punto)tumblr(punto)com

rocio-asakura(punto)blogspot(punto)com(punto)ar

lishaoling(punto)deviantart(punto)com

**Summary:** _Ryoma Echizen y Tezuka Kunimitsu son los directores de marketing más conocidos y solicitados de Oriente. Pero el stress de esa fama lleva al príncipe a tomar unas vacaciones. Lo que este nunca espero, fue encontrarse en la playa a una misteriosa mujer, que captaría completamente su atención sin proponérselo. RyomaxSakuno._

**Advertencia:** este es un universo alterno para los que no lo notaron. Por lo tanto la trama me pertenece y no los personajes que empleo. También la historia contendrá Lime o Lemmon, por lo que lean bajo su propia decisión.

**Las Aclas n.n:**

_**Demo…:**_ Pero…

_**-san: **_Sufijo que se usa para hablar con respeto a alguien. Sería como un "señorita" en este caso.

_**Domo arigatou: **_Muchas gracias.

_**Sayounara: **_Adiós.

**El océano de la mente**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capítulo. 7: "¿Se acabó el tiempo?"_

La expresión de Sakuno poco a poco se iba ensombreciendo a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Con la mirada fija en el océano frente a ella y el sol que se escondía tras este, sus pensamientos volaban hacía Ryoma.

Intentaba….trataba con todas sus fuerzas comprender al RRPP, pero era demasiado para ella y su imaginación. Y es que nada tenía sentido. No podía siquiera tener un indicio de que era lo que corría por la cabeza de aquel hombre.

Hacía días que no le hablaba, ni la miraba, ni mucho menos comprobaba si existía. Y no entendía el porqué de aquella reacción. Le había hecho algo? Le había dicho algo? Si era así ¡¿Qué?! Fuera lo que fuese Dios sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que fuese con tal de que él…

Se mordió el labio inferior y con movimientos lentos tomó la campera que reposaba a la par de ella, colocándosela para cortar con el frío que poco a poco se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera sabía porque esperaba algo de aquel hombre.

Liberando un leve suspiro, regresó la mirada a sus recientes amigos (todos los sirvientes de Echizen), quienes jugaban aún en el agua con una pelota inflable. Era Domingo por la tarde, y debido a que todos tenían franco ese día, habían organizado ir y disfrutar de la playa (arrastrándola con ellos y haciéndole jurar que se la pasaría el día feliz).

-Sakuno-chan? –de la nada el rostro de Eiji se le apareció muy cerca del suyo.

Y sin evitar palidecer de la sorpresa, la joven se apartó lo más que pudo.

-Qué sucede Eiji-kun?

-Tienes cara triste –acuso el pelirrojo, señalándola.

-Ah!...perdone –susurro apenada, tapándose las mejillas con la manos.

-No te disculpes por estar triste ó.o –dijo, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Pe…perdón! u/u

-No te disculpes porque…! .…yo te…o.o… reproche que no te disculpes! -concluyo, mareándose él mismo con sus palabras- Nyaaao suficiente de oraciones complejas! Vamos Sakuno-chan! Ven y juega con nosotros –exclamo, tomando de la mano de la joven y tirando de ella.

-Iie Eiji-kun, tengo frío –protesto la castaña, haciendo fuerza para que no pudiese arrastrarla.

-Eso es porque estás aquí quieta. Yo no soy muy inteligente, pero estoy seguro que quedarse quieto no hace que el cuerpo este caliente ò.o

-Demo…

Con una fugaz mirada de parte del pelirrojo a Momoshiro, este se acercó rápidamente a su compañero.

Sonrojada al máximo, e inmóvil por la vergüenza, la joven fue levantada por los dos hombres, quienes caminaron tranquilamente hacía el mar hasta llegar donde estaban Miyu y Syusuke, soltando a la joven y dejando que esta cayera de lleno en el agua.

Todos rieron.

Dándose por vencida y con las ropas completamente empapadas, Sakuno salpico agua a sus "captores" como venganza, quienes respondieron a sus ataques al instante, disfrutando de la risa de la castaña que hacía días no oían.

º - º - º - º - º - º

Cuando las horas pasaron (y debido a que la temperatura del ambiente comenzaba bajar) poco a poco el grupo de jóvenes fue abandonando el mar.

-Achu! –el estornudo de Ryusaki llamó la atención de todos los sirvientes- Perdón… creo que debería volver, mi ropa está demasiado mojada.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo Sakuno-san. Podrías enfermarte –exclamo Miyu con un tono de preocupación.

-Lo siento Saku-chan, ya debes irte por mi culpa ToT

-No te preocupes Eiji-kun, está bien n.n

-Perdón perdón perdón! –chillo el pelirrojo, abrazándola- Ya parezco vos disculpándome tanto o.o pero aun así! Perdón T.T! fue culpa de Momoshiro ToT es un idiota sin sentimientos ¬.¬ -acuso, señalando al aludido.

-Eehhhh! ¡¿A mí que me metes?!

-Vos arrastraste a Saku-chan al agua ¬.¬

-Lo hice contigo por si no lo recuerdas y fue porque me pediste ayuda ¬.¬

-Y por qué sigues lo que yo te pido? ¬.¬

-o.O….ya verás! ò.ó –Takeshi se abalanzo sobre Kikumaru , tumbándolo y desatando una especie de lucha sobre la arena.

-Momo-kun, Eiji-kun paren por favor óOo –la preocupación hizo presente en el rostro de Sakuno.

-No te preocupes Sakuno-chan, pararan enseguida n.n –Fuji se acercó a la castaña con calma.

-Como lo sabes? ó.ò –inquirió angustiada.

-Solo lo sé. Mira –Syusuke señalo con calma a sus compañeros, para luego bajar la mirada a su reloj de muñeca- 1…2…listo.

Justo cuando el castaño cayo, ambos sirvientes se detuvieron e incorporaron con desgana, limpiándose la arena pegada a sus cuerpos.

-Uuff ya me canse de pelear

-Yo también -.-

-Es que tengo mucha hambre –protestó Momoshiro.

-Yo también ToT

-Miyu-chan preparaste algún postre? *O*

-S…si, hice una torta está mañana

En cuestión de segundos, ambos se acercaron a Miyu, rogándole que los alimentara sino morirían desnutridos.

-"Dudo que Díos me hiciera ese favor" –pensó irritada la rubia, fingiendo una sonrisa cortez.

Cuando el brazo de Momoshiro rodeo de pronto sus hombros, provocando que los colores se le subieran. Ann observo a su captor sonreírle mientras alababa su comida, lo que le provoco que el corazón se le acelerara. Ese idiota…la hacía sentir una adolecente estúpida y nerviosa. ¡¿Por qué demonios se ponía así?!

º - º - º - º - º

Sakuno aún reía cuando llegó al segundo piso. Sus amigos sabían cómo levantarle el ánimo con sus "peculiares" formas de ser. A su lado siempre todo mejoraba, cosa que agradecía enormemente.

Pero aun así...el vacío mental y el de su corazón no sanaban si Ryoma no estaba junto a ella.

La expresión de su rostro cambio al recordarlo. El pensar en él le dolía, pero aun así, a pesar de conocer las consecuencias, no podía evitar que su mente recordara al RRPP, quedando frustrada y herida.

Lo cierto era…que lo extrañaba.

-"Ya no aguanto más!" –su mente grito, mientras ella volteaba y se dirigía con pasos decididos al baño.

Se daría un baño y se arreglaría con uno de los vestidos más bonitos que Echizen le había "_regalado_". No sabía que le molestaba de ella, pero se instalaría toda la noche en su oficina si era necesario para averiguarlo.

Con solo estar junto a él…se sentiría completa de nuevo. Lo necesitaba para no ahogarse en aquel océano oscuro que era su mente. Solo rezaba para que él le permitiese estar a su lado más tiempo.

º - º - º - º - º - º

La cocina se encontraba en un completo silencio (cosa poco habitual), mientras que los cuatro sirvientes veían a Ryoma Echizen (parado junto a la puerta de la misma) sorprendidos.

-Estas…bromeando, no es así? –Momoshiro fue el primero en hablar, aún en shock.

El príncipe negó con un gesto de cabeza, apoyándose en la pequeña mesa cercana a donde se encontraba.

-El plazo era dos semanas y ese plazo ya ha expirado –sentencio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero ella si recupero algo de su memoria! –de quejó Eiji, dejando la cesta que cargaba sobre una silla.

-Vaya! Saber su nombre, que sabe cocinar postres y que le gustan los parques de diversiones son datos cruciales a saber de la vida de una persona.

-Los postres son importantes para todos! ò.o -Kikumaru frunció el ceño.

-No hagas esto Ryoma… -intervino de nuevo Takeshi, acercándose a su jefe lentamente.

-Ella no se ira y punto! Es nuestra amiga y prohíbo que se aleje de nuestro lado! ò.ó

-Recuerda quien paga tu sueldo y de quien es está casa Kikumaru –Ryoma fulmino con la mirada al pelirrojo- Puedes irte vos también si así lo deseas.

-Sabes que no podrás dejarme ir n.n –respondió convencido el aludido.

-Como que no podré? ¬.¬

-Vos me amas, admítelo ¬u¬

-Agh, como sea, mi decisión ya está tomada. Se ira y punto.

Las voces de todos los sirvientes se elevaron en protestas inentendibles, mientas acorralaban al RRPP, quien, con expresión inmutable, los observaba sin escuchar.

Los suaves pasos de Sakuno al ingresar a la cocina cayo a todos.

-Disculpen… -la joven esbozo una dulce sonrisa- Estoy de acuerdo con Ryoma-sama. Ya he abusado demasiado de ustedes y no quiero seguir siendo una molestia.

-No eres una molestia Saku-chan…! –comenzó a decir lloroso el pelirrojo, pero la mano de Momoshiro en su hombro le indico que era mejor callar.

El rostro de Ryoma continúo sin inmutarse.

-Prepara tus cosas, mañana serás llevada a la comisaría de Okinawa. Los oficiales de allí se encargaran de buscar de dónde eres –Echizen se acercó hasta ponerse enfrente a Ryusaki, clavando sus ojos dorados en los de ella- Llévate toda la ropa que te compro Oishi, es tuya después de todo.

Aún con su dulce sonrisa, la joven asintió con un gesto de cabeza para luego marcharse en silencio.

Con violencia, Takeshi sujeto al príncipe del cuello de su camisa.

-Puede que no recobrara del todo su memoria… pero no hay nada peor que sentirse solo –le susurro, enfurecido. Soltándolo de golpe y encaminándose fuera de la cocina tras la castaña, dispuesto a ayudarle aunque sea a empacar.

-Estas tan ciego –habló por primera vez Syusuke, siguiendo a Momoshiro.

-Jefecito malo! T.T –le grito Eiji, regresando a la playa desconsolado.

Ryoma libero un profundo suspiro, refregándose la frente con la mano. Sabía que sus sirvientes se iban a poner difíciles.

-Qué? Piensas gritarme algo vos también? –la mirada asesina del príncipe se clavó en Miyu, quien aún seguía allí parada, observándolo.

-Mis disculpas–exclamo la joven y, tras realizar una reverencia educada, se marchó tras Kikumaru preocupada de que este se ahogara en el mar por estar deprimido.

Ya solo, Echizen se permitió desmoronarse, dejándose caer al suelo sentado, mientras apoyaba su espalda contra una pared cercana. Sus largos dedos se condujeron a su cabello.

Ella ya se iría.

Su mente volvería a tener paz. Su cuerpo sentiría alivio. Sus instintos se calmarían. Así todo mejoraría. Solo debía resistir un poco más, el corazón ya se lo oprimía en el pecho por lo que, estaba seguro, eran la ansías de que se fuera de una vez.

º - º - º - º - º - º

Un gran tumulto se formó en la entrada de la casa cuando un patrullero llegó temprano en la mañana. Vecinos y transeúntes se detenían curiosos para ver qué era lo que ocurría allí.

Un oficial uniformado salió por la puerta principal, cargando en su mano derecha una maleta, seguido muy de cerca por un grupo de jóvenes.

-No es justo que tengas que irte! –lloró Eiji, abrazando a la castaña cuando todo estuvo listo para que se marchara.

-Está bien. Ya he abusado mucho de su hospitalidad –aún con su sonrisa dulce, Sakuno acarició despacio la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos. Te anote aquí el número de móvil de todos nosotros –Fuji le ofreció una hoja escrita, la cual Ryusaki tomo una vez que Kikumaru la soltó.

-Domo arigatou –exclamo realizando una leve reverencia en agradecimiento.

-Cuídate mucho. Ojala recuperes pronto tu memoria –Momoshiro se acercó esta vez, sujetando a la joven por los hombros cariñosamente- Siempre serás nuestra amiga Saku-chan.

Al escucharlo la sonrisa de ella por unos segundos flaqueo, y realizando todo el esfuerzo que pudo para no llorar, Sakuno se limitó a asentir como respuesta.

-Fue poco tiempo, pero igual ha sido un placer servirla –parada a un lado, Miyu hizo una reverencia.

La cual de inmediato la castaña respondió.

-El placer ha sido mío.

-Señorita, esta lista? –Los dos oficiales, parados a la par de la patrulla, la esperaban con la puerta del vehículo ya abierta.

-Si –susurro, volteándose una vez más a todos los sirvientes, forzándose a ampliar su sonrisa- Cuídense mucho por favor. Me alegro de haberlos conocido.

-Te extrañaremos Saku-chan! TOT –Kikumaru aún lloraba, siendo sujetado por Syusuke para que no volviera a abalanzarse sobre ella.

Tras dedicarles una última reverencia, la joven se volteo y subió al coche patrullero, observando el lugar en donde había pasado una semana.

Su corazón se oprimió de dolor, mientras su mano se posaba en el vidrio a medida que el automóvil comenzaba a moverse. Todos los sirvientes mecieron las manos en el aire para saludarla.

Al estar ya a unas cuadras, las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro.

-Sayounara Ryoma-san –susurro con voz ahogada el nombre del RRPP, quien no había querido salir a despedirla.

º - º - º - º - º - º

Minutos después, Miyu estaba siendo despedida de igual forma en la entrada de la casa de vacaciones de Ryoma Echizen.

-No es justo que todos tengan que irse! –lloraba Eiji, abrazando a la rubia.

-Fui contratada para servir a la señorita. Ahora que ella se ha ido es obvio que yo también debo hacerlo n.n –con su magnífica sonrisa fingida, la joven alejo al pelirrojo.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto –Momoshiro le sonrío.

Y, como era habitual, su corazón dio un salto en su pecho.

-S..si, así es –respondió la rubia, mostrando su celular con el número de todos ya agendados.

-Te extrañaremos –Takeshi poso cariñosamente su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Ann.

-Yo…no-nos vemos –exclamo la joven, apartándose rápidamente.

Sin mirar atrás, se marchó calle abajo, mientras podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban aún ante el contacto del moreno.

Cuando estuvo lejos de la vista de los demás sirvientes, apoyo su bolso en el suelo, sacudió la cabeza para así alejar sentimientos tontos y saco nuevamente su móvil.

Con un marcado rápido, la joven espero.

-Hola Kippei –exclamo con tranquilidad, acariciando sus mejillas adoloridas. Se había cansado ya de sonreír- Si si, sé que me ha tomado mucho tiempo. Pero todo acabara esta noche. Las cosas se me han puesto más fáciles –le contó mientras otro patrullero paraba frente a ella y el oficial en su interior se apresuraba a abrirle la puerta.

Tiro su bolso dentro del vehículo y se internó en el con tranquilidad.

-Te estaré informando de todo –dicho esto colgó la llamada y guardo su celular- Ya llegó?

-Si, todo va como lo desea –respondió el oficial, acelerando y adentrándose al centro de la ciudad.

Miyu aprovecho y se fue cambiando de ropa, mientras sus ojos brillaban ansiosos. Por fin terminaría con su estúpida misión. Ya era suficiente de idioteces. Ella no era una novata maldición. Las distracciones habían terminado.

**_Continuara…_**

**Terminado de escribir:**a las 9:32 del 30/04/2010

**Terminado de re-editar:**a las 12:49 del 05/05/2013

**Escuchando:** El opening de Kimi ni Todoke que no recuerdo como se llama xD.

Díos! Como ha pasado el tiempo! Siento que hace milenios no escribía (3 años xD). Me costó más de lo que pensé acostumbrarme al ritmo universitario pero hasta ahora lo voy llevando bien n.n

Bueno! Retomando esta historia! Espero les haya gustado este capi!

Agradezco ENORMEMENTE sus review! Y de ahora en más los usare como motivación.

EL PROXÍMO CAPITULO LO SUBIRE CUANDO LLEGUÉ A LOS 110 REVIEW!

Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Espero que aún les guste está historia .

**_Sayounara. Mata-ne_**

-Oye! tú estudias derecho? n.n

-No, yo estudio sentado o.o

**rocio-asakura**


	8. ¿Alejarla era lo mejor?

_Terminado de re-editar. Si no leyeron lo re editado, por favor lean antes de continuar porque hay cambios. Ahora continuemos con el fic :D!_

**Visiten mi blog:**

rocio-asakura(punto)tumblr(punto)com

rocio-asakura(punto)blogspot(punto)com(punto)ar

lishaoling(punto)deviantart(punto)com

**Summary**: _Ryoma Echizen y Tezuka Kunimitsu son los directores de marketing más conocidos y solicitados de Oriente. Pero el stress de esa fama lleva al príncipe a tomar unas vacaciones. Lo que este nunca esperó, fue encontrarse en la playa a una misteriosa mujer que captaría completamente su atención sin proponérselo. RyomaxSakuno._

**Advertencia:** este es un universo alterno para los que no lo notaron. Por lo tanto la trama me pertenece y no los personajes que empleo. También la historia contendrá Lime o Lemmon, por lo que lean bajo su propia decisión.

**Las Aclas n.n:**

_**Domo arigatou: **_Muchas gracias.

**El océano de la mente**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capítulo. 8: "¿Alejarla era lo mejor?"_

Los tres se encontraban en la sala principal observando absortos la televisión con tristeza, tan concentrados que ni siquiera notaron la presencia de Ryoma cuando este ingresó al lugar.

El príncipe, al verlos, abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar algún comentario ácido sobre la deficiencia de estos al servirlos, pero la volvió a cerrar al sentir la voz de Sakuno Ryusaki provenir del aparato.

La joven se encontraba en la sala de conferencias de la comisaría central de Okinawa, sentada tras una larga mesa junto a oficiales, mientras los reporteros la fotografiaban y atacaban a preguntas. La transmisión era en vivo y el título del noticiero rezaba "_Mujer con amnesia es hallada en la costa_".

-_La encontraron en la playa, inconsciente. ¿Es eso correcto? _

_-Si…así es._

_-¿Qué edad tiene jovencita?_

_-Yo…no estoy segura._

_-¿Cómo llegó a la playa? ¿Tiene algún indicio?_

_-No…la verdad es que no…_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?_

_-No lo sé con certeza… _

_-¿Tiene familiares vivos que cree que puedan reconocerla?_

_-Tampoco lo sé…_

_-¿Puede recordar algo que sea útil para la investigación respecto a quién es o dónde vivía?_

_-Yo…no, lo siento mucho –__**exclamó Sakuno, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.**_

Ryoma cerró los puños con fuerza, mientras asesinaba a los reporteros con la mirada.

-"Idiotas, ¿qué parte de que tiene amnesia no entienden?" -antes siquiera de que el programa finalizara, se giró sobre sus talones y salió del cuarto.

Su pecho se le oprimía con dolor y la furia lo cegaba. ¡Necesitaba calmarse! La había apartado porque la deseaba… más de lo sanamente posible. Pero eso no justificaba hacerle pasar por todo aquello… ¡Debió habérselo imaginado, demonios!

-"Tranquilo…es necesario para que su familia o amigos la encuentren. Es lo mejor"

Su mente lo entendía. Su lado racional sabía que era lo correcto…pero aun así no podía lograr que su cuerpo se calmara. Temblaba por ella con sólo escucharla, la furia hervía en su interior contra todo aquel que la dañaba, sus brazos demandaban abrazarla y protegerla.

¡Debía calmarse por Díos!

º - º - º - º - º

**_PoV Sakuno_**

-Te traje unas mantas

-Domo arigatou –exclamo observando a la oficial que acaba de llegar. Me esfuerzo por sonreír, pero estoy segura que sólo he logrado formar una mueca extraña.

-Lamento que tenga que dormir en la sala de conferencias, pero es el único cuarto en que puedes pasar la noche, a menos que prefieras una celda. No será cómodo pero al menos estará protegida.

-¡No, por favor! Disculpen ustedes por tantas molestias –respondo mientras me apuro en realizar una reverencia, apenada.

A donde sea que vaya, siempre seré una molestia para alguien…

La joven oficial frente a mí niega con un gesto de cabeza- No tienes que disculparte. Lo que te está ocurriendo es horrible.

-La cena –otra oficial se acerca a nosotras, cargando una bandeja la cual deposita sobre un escritorio cercano- Lo que necesites no dudes en avisarnos, estaremos de guardia en el corredor.

-Se los agradezco a ambas.

Ambas mujeres me dedican una sonrisa antes de retirarse, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

No me molesto en dirigir ni una mirada a la comida. Con las náuseas que siento estoy segura que no podré pasar bocado. En lugar de cenar me dedico a unir un par de sillas para usarlas como cama. Al terminar me recuesto sobre ellas y me cubro con las frazadas.

En cuanto mis ojos se clavan en el blanco techo, mi mente no tarda en volar lejos de allí. No puedo evitar preguntarme qué estarán haciendo los sirvientes. De seguro todos ya cenaron. Eiji habría llorado mientras lavaba los platos, Fuji habría preparado té y para esa hora ya estarían descansando viendo una película en la cocina mientras que Ryoma toma un baño antes de acostarse.

Mis labios se curvan al descubrir cómo en poco tiempo había logrado conocer a todos. Pero mi sonrisa fue acompañada con las lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

Y es que la gente no entendía… yo no extrañaba mi vieja vida porque no la recordaba. A los que si extrañaba eran a mis recientes amigos…en especial a Ryoma. Aun si él sólo me ignoraba, su sola presencia me hacía sentir segura. Aunque no lo dijera…lo cierto es que no quería estar sola en aquel lugar frio y vacío como mis recuerdos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza e inhale lentamente en un intento de detener mi llanto descontrolado… y el aire me pareció extraño. Pasaron segundos hasta que me di cuenta por qué.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al momento en que me incorporaba de un salto.

Olisqueé un poco más para confirmar mis sospechas, y lo pude sentir nuevamente…había un gas tóxico mezclándose sutilmente con el aire. Era prácticamente imperceptible para cualquiera que no estuviera entrenado.

_Cloro_

_Argón_

_Fosgeno _

_Metano_

_Butano_

_Propano_

_Cloruro de hidrógeno_

Una lista con los gases posibles se fue creando en mi mente. No sabía cómo, pero podía reconocerlos a todos. Tomé la frazada y me la llevé al rostro, tapándome la nariz y la boca, para así respirar la menor concentración del tóxico posible.

No me tomó mucho tiempo analizar el lugar y descubrir que el gas se filtraba por las rendijas de los tubos de ventilación.

-"Típico" –dijo una voz en mi cabeza con ironía.

Corrí hacia las puertas, pero estas estaban cerradas desde afuera. Una maldición se escapó de mis labios mientras analizaba el lugar, hasta que fijé la mirada en las pequeñas ventanas con las que contaba el cuarto, ubicadas muy cerca del techo.

Ni me molesté en comprobar si podría abrirlas manualmente (**lo más seguro era que también estuvieran bloqueadas y el tiempo era algo crucial**). Tomé una de las sillas cercanas, estrellándola con fuerza contra el vidrio, el cual se rompió con un fuerte chirrido.

-"Eso fue muy ruidoso. Tienes cinco minutos para salir de aquí antes de que tu asesino llegue y abra las puertas" –una vez más una voz en mi mente me habló, dejándome paralizada en mi lugar. ¿Había dicho asesino? –"¡Muévete!"

Desesperada (**y usando la ayuda de una mesa**) me precipite a la salida, pasando una de mis piernas por la ventana y apresurando el resto de mi cuerpo luego.

Cuando termine de salir y mis pies se posaron sobre el techo de la casa ubicada a la par de la comisaria, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me había hecho cortes por todas partes con los restos de los vidrios que aun permanecían en la ventana, y cada herida comenzaba a doler. La prisa no me había permitido ser cuidadosa y ahora me encontraba peor de lo que esperaba.

-"¡3 minutos!" –mi mente volvió a gritar.

Con la vista borrosa, y haciendo presión cerca del estómago para parar el sangrado del corte más profundo que tenía, atravesé el techo en dirección opuesta a la comisaria, deteniéndome al llegar al borde del mismo.

Hacia abajo había un callejón…pero la altura era demasiada como para saltar.

Volví a analizar con la mirada mi entorno hasta notar una escalera de emergencias en el edificio frente a mí, cruzando el callejón.

-"Aproximadamente 3 metros de distancia y con 2 minutos antes de que lleguen atrás tuyo. Puedes llegar si tomas impulso y apuntas un poco más abajo. La pendiente te ayudara. El ángulo es bueno"

Me moví rápido, ya acostumbrándome a la extraña voz que me hablaba. Salté sin dudarlo (**no tenía tiempo que perder**). Mis manos agarraron con facilidad las barras y mi cuerpo golpeo contra ellas un segundo luego.

Gemí de dolor, pero antes de que aquella voz me recordara de nuevo el poco tiempo con el que contaba, me sujeté con fuerza y trepé para ponerme del otro lado de las escaleras. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo de metal me precipité escaleras abajo, bajando los escalones de dos en dos y tropezándome de vez en cuando.

Sabía que ya estaban atrás mío.

Jadeando salí del lúgubre callejón a la acera, y me encaminé calle arriba escondiéndome detrás de carteles y vehículos estacionados para que los oficiales parados fuera de la comisaria no fueran capaces de verme.

Mientras avanzaba noté algunas personas que se paraban a verme entre asombrados y horrorizados por la sangre que me cubría y por las ropas rasgadas, pero no me importó.

Las lágrimas corrían sueltas por mis mejillas. Avanzaba con los latidos resonándome en los oídos y una sola interrogante en mi mente. "¿_Por qué?"_

Todo lo que quería era alejarme de allí lo más rápido posible y llegar a las afueras de la ciudad…junto a Ryoma.

º - º - º - º - º - º

Ryoma se levantó de golpe de la silla tras su escritorio cuando sintió el sonido de las sirenas de un patrullero afuera de su hogar, al que le siguieron las campanas del timbre.

Su corazón se aceleró esperanzado por un instante, pero automáticamente reprendió ese sentimiento.

-"¿Quién esperas que sea, imbécil?" –se dijo, caminando fuera del estudio a pasos tranquilos, calculados.

Justo para ver a Eiji hablar con un oficial en la puerta.

El chillido de horror que emitió el pelirrojo lo dejó paralizado, con el terror y la preocupación aflojándole todo el cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué pasó con Sakuno?! –exigió saber con un rugido al momento en que Fuji y Momoshiro llegaban al lugar.

-¿Sakuno? ¿Pasó algo con ella? –Momo se acercó sin dudarlo a la puerta.

-¡Saku-chan desapareció! ¡La sala donde ella pasaba la noche tenia las ventanas rotas! –explicó Kikumaru, atropellándosele las palabras en la boca.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –Fuji fulminaba con la mirada al oficial, quien comenzó a temblar nervioso.

Ryoma permaneció un momento escuchando los tartamudeos del uniformado, queriendo acercársele y sacudirlo hasta que dijese todos los detalles, pero se limitó a soltar un bufido de enojo antes de voltearse y encaminarse a la playa.

Prefería ya no escuchar nada. Sólo quería estar solo y calmarse o terminaría haciendo alguna locura.

º - º - º - º - º

Sakuno llegó entre jadeos a la casa de Echizen (**escondiéndose siempre entre los árboles del pequeño bosque que rodeaba el lugar**), mas se congeló a unos metros de la entrada al ver la patrulla estacionada al frente de esta y al oficial que salía por la puerta principal, seguido por los tres sirvientes que lo acosaban a preguntas.

De inmediato se agachó para esconderse entre los arbustos, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Las heridas le ardían todas como brazas calientes apoyadas en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Bajó los ojos para mirarse la herida del estómago, la peor de todas, y notó que tenía un vidrio incrustado. No lo había visto antes. No era muy grande, pero aun así cuando se lo sacó tuvo que morderse la mano izquierda para acallar un grito. No podía permitirse ser escuchada, aún estaba en peligro.

Sus sentidos se alertaron ante ese recuerdo, por lo que, permaneciendo aún agachada, avanzo entre las ramas y helechos hacía la parte trasera de la casa (**aun podía entrar por la puerta trasera**). Pero cuando llegó a la playa y sintió que alguien se encontraba allí, tuvo el impulso de huir antes de ser notada. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, mas se detuvo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Era Ryoma…

Le daba la espalda pero estaba segura de que se trataba de él. Permanecía parado frente al mar, con los brazos cruzados. El viento movía levemente su pelo negro y la luz de la luna lo bañaba como si se tratara de algún Dios.

No lo pensó ni un segundo y prácticamente se abalanzó en dirección a él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y escondiendo el rostro contra su espalda.

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Echizen se tensaba por la sorpresa, para luego empezar a moverse en un intento de zafarse de su agarre.

-¡¿Qué te dije de abrazarme Kikumaru?! –bramó ferozmente Ryoma, sin poder contener aun su ira.

Estuvo a punto de librarse bruscamente de aquel agarre, pero cuando tocó los brazos de su captor y notó que eran los delgados brazos de una mujer se quedó sin aliento, completamente congelado…hasta que a sus oídos llegó el sonido de suaves sollozos. Rápidamente se volteó para encontrarse con Sakuno, llorando sin poder controlarse y con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas y sangre.

Sólo la observó tres segundos antes de atraerla contra él nuevamente y dejarla hundir el rostro en su pecho.

La rodeó con delicadeza con su brazo izquierdo, cuidando de no empeorar sus heridas, mientras que con la mano libre le acariciaba el pelo enredado y cubierto de hojas. La podía sentir temblar contra su cuerpo y la necesidad por protegerla se apoderó de él.

Estaba decidido: Esa mujer no se apartaría de nuevo de su lado.

_**Continuara…**_

Terminado de escribir: a las 22:30 del 06/05/2013

Escuchando: "Heaven" de Aileen

**Hola queridos lectores! ¡¿Cómo han estado?! Ahh que lindo retomar el ritmo de escritura…estaba tan oxidada. Tardó mucho en llegar al número de capítulos que quería, es una lástima. Igualmente ahora me he propuesta actualizar mensualmente y terminar este fic . así que a meterle pata.**

**La verdad que me quise poner las pilas e inspirarme de nuevo con este fic, por lo que re-edite los capítulos antes de continuar. Si no lo leyeron les recomiendo que lo hagan porque agregue nuevos detalles y algunas cositas que antes no estaban. **

**Este capítulo…creo que fue el capi más complicado que me toco alguna vez escribir. Lo cierto es que nunca escribí "**acción**" y lo cierto es que me costó bastante. Creo que escribí y re escribí el capítulo unas 5 veces. Espero que el resultado haya sido de su agrado. **

**NOVEDADES****: **

**Para los que leyeron "Cuál es mi motivación?", actualmente lo estoy re editando también, y estoy haciendo dibujos de las escenas más representativas de cada capítulo. Las invito a ver los dibujos en las páginas que menciono al comienzo del fic. **

**Andaba pensando dibujar algunas escenas de este fic también…que opinan?**

**Me ENAMORE perdidamente de NALU de Fairy Tail, y por lo que vi en varios avatares de mis lectoras, no fui la única. Me siento acompañada en mi fandom TOT**

**Ya no me queda mucho para terminar la universidad si Díos lo quiere, y quiero agradecerles a todas por sus años de espera y apoyo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los review anónimos (Amo este nuevo sistema de que te deja responder los review por pm! Es genial!)**

Hana:** Muchas gracias por la bienvenida .**

Fan:** Este review me dejo la duda de si eres alguien que no me escribió en otro review, o si era alguien ansioso porque continúe y quería hacerme llegar al número de review q pretendía xD**

Angela:** Hola Angela! Eres muy amable por haberme escrito y aquí te traigo la continuación, espero te haya gustado n.n**

Alice:** Hola Alice! Espero que este capi te gustara también! Gracias por leer mi fic!**

Kote / Kotie:** Buenas! Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara mi fic! Aquí te traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero te haya gustado!**

Dani:** hola Dani! Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que la continuación no te desilusioné! Saludos!**

Tintin:** Aquí subí el nuevo capi! Gracias por tu review!**

Romi:** Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto! Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y prometo ponerme las pilas y seguirlo más rápido!**

Jocelyn:** Aquí está el nuevo capi! Muchas gracias por el review!**

Desi:** Buenas! Mil disculpa por hacerte esperar y espero te haya gustado el capi! n.****n**

viicky2009**: Hola! muchas gracias por leer mi fic T_T en verdad me emociona que a la gente le guste. Millones de disculpas por la demora. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Y espero seguir contándote como lectora . por cierto, amo tu avatar de Natsu! *0* **

**Bien con eso creo que termino o.o Nos veremos gente hermosa! Se cuidan!**

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

- Papá, ¿qué se siente tener un hijo tan guapo?.  
- No sé hijo, pregúntale a tu abuelo...

**rocio-asakura**


End file.
